Two Sides of Love
by shel-shel
Summary: Everyone has reached the final level. Rai and Kim start to spend more time with each other. But they soon find that not all the evil is gone and a new evil comes. RaimundoXKimiko
1. Chapter 1

My second FanFic hope you like! I thought of this first chapter in church. And YES I was praying and listening too.

I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters. Or Who I am Hates Who I've Been by Relient K.

These may be useful. And like every one else I guessed.

Ages:

Clay: 16

Raimundo: 15 ½

Kimiko: 15

Omi: 14 ½

"Congratulations, my young monks." Said Master Fung in a cheerful manner, presenting Kimiko, Raimundo, Omi, and Clay their 'Xiaolin Master' sashes. "They've grown up so fast." Weeping dojo as he slandered in front of them blowing his nose, "I can remember when they were still 'Dragons-In-Training'. That seemed so long ago."

Kimiko walked over to the crying dragon trying to calm him down. "Umm, Dojo that was only a few years ago. And how can we forget that year, especially when Rai joined the He-." She was cut off abruptly by the Brazilian, "Hey I made a mistake O.K. can we just forget it. I learned my lesson never join the Heylin side." Stated Raimundo now remembering the mistake that almost killed his friends, he still has nightmares of what could have happened to them. But yet he didn't want to think about it. Shuddering now thinking about the nightmare he had when he rejoined the temple. Sure he was happy to be around his friends again but he had so many memories, his nightmares were a different story. What he saw was his friends dead lying on the ground covered in blood. He even saw the person he loved Kimiko. She must have had it the worst she had the most cuts and the most blood lost.

"Rai, Earth to Raimundo." Kimiko said shaking him to bring him back from this other place he was at. "Huh? What." Returning back, "Oh. Sorry guys I was thinking of something."

Two Hours Later…

Rai decided to go to his room. Yes room not that cubical thingy. His was searching his desk for his MP3 player. Muttering to himself, "Crap where did that damn thing go. I should really clean this desk sometime. Finally found it." Pulling out a sliver IPOD turning it on, searching for the right song to suit his mood.

**Who I am Hates Who I've Been By - Relient** **K**. Perfect, the perfect song to suit him.

Climbing on the top of the roof, staring into the night's sky thinking and wondering if his family was watching the same night's sky, the song was coming on.

_I watched the proverbial sunrise  
Coming up over the pacific  
And you might think I'm losing my mind  
But I will shy away from the specifics  
Cause I don't want you to know where I am  
Cause then you'll see my heart in the saddest state it's ever been  
And this is no place to try to live my life  
_

Now looking into the night's sky still, looking at the moon. Suddenly Kimiko goes looking for him after thinking about what happened earlier. He was nowhere in sight the she looked up and saw him.

_  
Stop right there  
That's exactly where I lost it  
See that line   
Well, I never should have crossed it  
Stop right there  
Well I never should've said that  
It's the very moment that I wish that I could take back  
_

Rai took off his headphones, to find Kim on the ground. "Rai I'm sorry about earlier. I just forgot what happened to you. And I, we, thought we had lost you for good. You had me scared half to death." She looked as if she was ready to cry. "It's o.k. Kim; the truth is I missed you all so much, but you the most. I just wanted to move up with everyone else and not by myself." He said wiping away her tears, "Do you like Relient K.?" She nodded. He took her in his arms and flew into the blue tiled roof. And gave her one of his head phones and listened.

_  
I'm sorry for the person I became  
I'm sorry that it took so long for me to change  
I'm ready to be sure  
I never become that way again  
Cause who I am hates who I've been  
Who I am hates who I've been  
_

She felt a little breeze and started to shiver, looking for warmth she rested he head on Rai's chest and he wrapped himself around he knowing she was cold.

_  
I talked to absolutely no one  
Couldn't keep to myself enough  
And the things bottled inside had finally begun  
To create so much pressure that I'd soon blow up _

She could hear his heart beat. A few years ago she didn't even think he had a heart. But he did, why did she even care about him back the. Now looking into in deep forest eyes while he stared lovingly into her azure eyes they realized they loved each other.

_  
And I heard the reverberating footsteps  
Syncing up to the beating of my heart  
And I was positive that unless  
I got myself together I would watch me fall apart  
_

Their lips began to move closer and closer to each other until they meet. He kissed so lovingly and full of passion playing with her tongue moving it around. She returned the kiss with the same. Then they stopped but ended with their kiss fading till the end. Kim continued to have her head rest on his chest and closed her eyes falling a sleep.

_  
And I can't let that happen again  
Cause then you'll see my heart in the saddest state it's ever been  
And this is no place to live my life_

Who I am hates who I've been  
And who I am will take the second chance you gave me  
Who I am hates who I've been  
Cause who I've been only ever made me

The song ended and Kim was fast asleep. He took her in his arms and took her in to her room and laid her on her bed and kissed her on the forehead. "Good Night, Kim and sweet dreams." Then he headed for his room tip-toeing trying not to wake any one in the temple. He reached his room. Took off his shirt and his pants, now showing his boxers and climbed into bed thinking about whom other then Kimiko Tohomiko, and the kissed they had shared.

A/n

How did you like it? Please R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Hope you liked chapter one. Here is chapter two.

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any song lyrics I put on here. Or Yumi's fan from Code: Lyoko. Wish I did own those things but some wishes don't come true. Oh well. At least I own this story or at least I hope I own it. **

Kimiko a woke to the almost bright sunrise appearing over the mountain tops. Kimiko lifted the covers off of herself while yawning and stretching. While rubbing her eyes she glanced at the clock 6:30, too early she thought. But being at the temple for so many years she was used to it. She pulled off the covers completely off of her, and to her surprise a note fell on the floor. It read...

_Hey Kim, _

_I had a great night last night. You know on the roof top. Hope we can do it again sometime. _

_Or perhaps go on a date? Hope you had a good night's sleep._

_Rai._

After reading the note she stashed on the top of her dresser. And kept in a small box, with all of her other mementos, so she could save it. Then grabbed her robes and went in the shower, to get ready for morning training.

Then drying her hair, combing it and putting it up in her usual pigtails, after that was done she put on her make-up. Checking herself in the mirror making sure she was picture perfect. Then headed down for breakfast there she saw her three friends.

"Morning Kimiko." Greeted the cowboy in a Texan accent.

"Good morning my friend Kimiko." Said the cheerful little bald monk.

"Morning guys." She greeted as she sat down at the table. Grabbing some cereal, milk, and a bowl along with other breakfast foods.

Then came in a tall Brazilian with tan skin and his usual messy brown hair, his name was Raimundo. But all his friends called him 'Rai' for short.

"Hey guys." He said as he started to find his place at the table and sit down for his breakfast, "Hey save some for me!" He shouted as he tried to grab his share of food.

After everyone had some food on their plate they were talking about dreams they had, and other things. Until they were suddenly interrupted by a little green dragon.

Screaming, "Shen-Gong-Wu alert!"

"Which one is it Dojo?" questioned omi as he leapt from his chair getting the ancient scroll of the shen-gong-wu. Opened it a showed an animation of a person holding fan, making a shield, making throwing it at the enemy like a razor, then coming back like a boomerang, and what not. Not just any fan a magical one. It was called 'the fiesta fan', "don't under estimate because of its name but by the power it holds within its self." Spoke there master. He always gave them some sort of advice for their journeys. And with that they got ready.

Kimiko went to her room and flung open her closet. Searching for the perfect outfit for this mission, she picked out a dark denim skirt that almost looked black. With a turquoise and aqua hooded shirt and a silver butterfly design on the back. She flat ironed her hair, added some light blue strikes to her dark black hair and got her knee high socks and her shoes on. Now she was ready to go. On her way out she picked up a white backpack with the same design on it.

Now the four of them were on top of the now forty foot dragon. Heading for……

A/n Ha! I left you on a cliff hanger. That's for all of you that didn't review. You can tell me if it's crappy or if it rocks. Or what ever just something. I could even be what your thinking about as you read, mistakes, random things any thing. Please R&R and you'll never see a cliff hanger again, I promise. Also the next chapter will be longer I hope. We are having some trouble with the power, so I had to type fast.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey shel here thanks for the reviews. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've been under so much pressure. And I've decided my old story 'true friends' may not be updated again, because it sucks. And some chapters may be short and some may have songs in them. The songs I pick kinda describe what every one is feeling like._

**

* * *

Disclaimer I don't own any of the songs (if I have any) or Xiaolin Showdown, or Yumi's fan.**

* * *

Chapter 3: The cat's out of the bag.

"So what is the new shen-gong-wu?" Kimiko was touching up her mascara. Rai leaned closer to her then opened up her back pack taking out the 'scroll of shen-gong-wu'. He carefully opened the scroll reveling its light tan paper, containing ancient Chinese symbols with the description of each shen-gong-wu. He searched through the scroll looking for a particular wu.

"Here!" He called out, every one on board looked over at him. Kimiko peered over his shoulder, and then proceed to read what the scroll said. "It says here it's called 'Felicia Fan'. It can be used to shield yourself or as a weapon. You know it looks a lot like Yumi Ishiama's fan from Code Lyoko." Finally her question was answered. She rested her head on Raimundo's shoulder. She nuzzled her head on his shoulder for a few minutes then stopped to see everyone staring at her.

"What!" Exclaimed Kimiko wanting to know why everyone was staring at her. "Oh nothing Kimiko." Spoke Clay. "Well if it was nothing then why are you two staring me and Rai? Huh?" she set her hands on her hips gesturing to every one that she wanted some answers. And she wanted them now. "CLAY AND I THINK THAT YOU AND RAIMUNDO LIKE EACH OTHER!" Omi shouted while waving his little arms in the air frantically. "Yeah so, what's wrong with that?" Rai said as if nothing was wrong. "Nothing, nothing it's just you could have told us sometime." Clay bellowed.

"There!" pointed out Kimiko. She pointed to island in Hawaii called 'Kauai', the fan rested on a bed near a volcano. Dojo steered closer to the stop, not a villain in sight, until everyone heard a loud humming noise coming closer and closer. It was Jack Spicer, with his army of jack-bots. "Get them!" the gothic boy yelled. Dojo dropped every one off near the spot where the fan was.

"You go ahead Kimiko we'll handle them." Raimundo ordered then taking out five jack-bots. Kimiko went after the fan while the boys were fighting the jack-bots. Just as she grabbed the fan she saw it glow and looked up, "Jack Spicer I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown, I wager the 'Star Hannabbi' for your 'Mantis Flip Coin'". "I accept your challenge Kimiko name your game." He said waiting for a reply. "The game is get the wu first." "Let's go Xiaolin Showdown!" they both shouted.

The ground they were on began to rise up in the air, and the platform changed. Now it had jagged rocks of various sizes, some boulders, trees ect. Kimiko changed into her showdown uniform. The other warriors were out of the showdown area and in their almost identical uniforms cheering on Kimiko.

"Gong Yi Tampi!" both of them shouted to start the showdown. Kimiko spotted where the fan was and went after it. The fan rested on the top of one of the few jagged points of the area. It had a fifty or more foot drop. Then Jack spotted Kimiko and cheated as usual by using his back pack. He went over to where Kimiko was. She shouted 'Star Hannabbi' sending flames toward him. He ducked and summoned more jack-bots to go after her.

She was only feet away when she ran into an army of jack-bots, fighting her way through them she managed to touch it making her the winner. But before she could claim victory she fell down the jagged point where the fan was. It was at least a fifty foot drop give or take. By on of the jack-bots, as the showdown area began to return to normal her fellow team mates ran to her side.

While jack flew off, probably back to his lair. Kimiko got up on her knees and held her left arm. Trying not to move it she knelt there wincing in pain. Raimundo was the first one there. He held her arm with gentle care trying not to cause her any more pain. "Damn it's broke." He muffled under his breath. He grabbed a cloth found in his back pack and used it as a temporary sling. He carefully placed her arm in to it and helped her up.

* * *

A/N: Sorry again about the long update I have another story to do then possibly two more. Thank god for Christmas Break. Friday I'm going skiing so I'll possibly update really late. 


	4. Chapter 4

Finally I update! Here's the story.

* * *

Kimiko broke her arm. But it wasn't too bad. She just couldn't lift any thing more than a pound. Of course with the treatment Rai was giving her who needed to even lift a finger. She couldn't train for a while. Instead she sat on the side lines taking careful notes, so she'll be caught up with her friends.

**Kimiko's POV**

Stupid cast, it itches all the time. You would think after two almost three months with this thing on I would be used to it. Argh, I wish I could get this thing off right now.

If it wasn't for that stupid jack then I wouldn't be in this mess. He's the one that sent the jack-bots, and then knocked me over off of that cliff. Stupid mamma's boy.

No use sitting here and complaining, to my self. Might as well watch the guys train, and see how much they miss me not training with them.

"Spicer had better watch out." I yelled.

"Good point, we really should watch out for your temper." Raimundo laughed. I told him a million times I DO NOT HAVE A TEMPER!

"I DO NOT HAVE A TEMPER! And what makes you think I do have one?" He grabbed my hand leading me somewhere in the temple.

Finally we rounded the corner to where Rai's room was. What is he going to do? Before I knew it I was standing in the doorway that leads to his bedroom. Messy as usual, this guy really needs a maid.

"Rai what are you doing?" I put my hands on my hips and started to tap my foot just to annoy him.

"Oh where is that thing? I thought I jus saw it here? Oh wait there it is." He was holding his beloved Ipod. He loved that thing.

"Kimiko fallow me, were going somewhere."

**Normal POV**

About ten minutes later they were outside the temple walls. And it was almost sunset; in fact the sun was being to set. Rai found a perfect place for them to watch the sunset. It was where they went to see the sunset right after he had come back to the Xiaolin side. And locked Wuya in the puzzle box.

Rai laid on his side in the soft grass the motioned Kimiko to come by him. She rested in front of him, she felt protected.

"Do you still like Relient K?" He questioned as he looked down on her porcelain face.

She rested her head in his chest signaling him 'yes, she still liked them' and Rai picked out 'Be My Escape'.

_I've given up on giving up slowly  
I'm blending in so you won't even know me  
Apart from this whole world that shares my fate.  
This one last pull that you mention  
it's my one last shot at redemption  
Cause I know to live you must give your life away.  
_

Raimundo could tell, Kimiko loved this song and even more him. He straddled over her forcing her to land on her back. He had not better do what she thought he was going to do.

In a split second she flipped him over. Maybe not a smart move, because of her hurt arm, but Rai took the pain away some how.

_And I've been housing all this doubt  
and insecurity  
And I've been locked inside that house  
All the while you hold the key  
And I've been dying to get out  
And that might be the death of me.  
And even though there's no way of knowing  
Where to go  
I promise I'm goin becauseâ€ _

Kimiko rested her head on Rai, as he stroked her back lovingly. She still couldn't believe that he was almost 16; he didn't seem like that old.

The sun was partially set by now, but they were too busy to pay any attention to that.

_I gotta get out of here  
I'm stuck inside this rut that I feel into by mistake  
I gotta get out of here  
And I'm begging you, I'm begging you, I'm begging you to be my escape._

**Rai's POV**

Oh My God Kim is like this sexy god. I hope she never changes. Can't believe that no guy in Tokyo has ever found this out. Oh well their lost my gain.

**End Rai's POV**

_I've given up on doing this alone now  
Guess I failed and I'm ready to be shown how  
You told me the way and now I'm tryin to get there _

And this life sentence that I'm serving  
I admit that I'm every bit deserving  
But the beauty of grace is that it makes life not fair

Cause I've been housing all this doubt  
and insecurity  
And I've been locked inside that house  
All the while you hold the key  
And I've been dying to get out  
And that might be the death of me.  
And even though there's no way of knowing  
Where to go  
I promise I'm goin becauseâ€¦

They both decided to get back to listening to the song and their romance. I would tell you it all, but think about what you would do on a sexy night.

_  
I gotta get out of here  
Cause I'm afraid that this complacency is something I can't shake (yeah)  
I gotta get out of here  
And I'm begging you, I'm begging you, I'm begging you to be my escape. _

I am a hostage to my own humanity  
Self-detained and forced to live in this mess I've made  
And all I'm asking is for you to do what you can with me  
But I can't ask you to give what you already gave.

Cause I've been housing all this doubt  
and insecurity  
And I've been locked inside that house  
All the while you hold the key  
And I've been dying to get out  
That might be the death of me.  
And even though there's no way of knowing  
Where to go  
I promise I'm goin becauseâ€¦

I gotta get out of here  
I'm stuck inside this rut that I feel into by mistake  
I gotta get out of here  
And I'm begging you, I'm begging you, I'm begging you to be my escape.

I fought you for so long I should have let you win  
(Oh how we regret those things we do)  
And all I was trying to do was save my own skin  
(But so were you)  
So were you

* * *

A/n

Sorry about the long awaited update. I've decided to move this story a bit a head of time. Let's go two years? Yes? No? Plz R&R, and tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

YAY! I'm back with a new chapter. Other good news is this story has had over 1,000 hits as of a few weeks ago! Cookies for all! And muffins for all that R&R.

Here are the new ages:

Clay:18

Raimundo: 17 ½

Kimiko: 17

Omi:16

_Chapter 5_

_I gotta get out of here  
I'm stuck inside this rut that I feel into by mistake  
I gotta get out of here  
And I'm begging you, I'm begging you, I'm begging you to be my escape. _

It was two years ago when they first sat down and listened to this song. Some things have changed and some things haven't around the temple.

Omi and clay both found girlfriends, and they joined the temple too. They got a long very well. They each had common things for instance Clay and Emily both went to the same school back in Texas. Omi and Ana are both orphans. Ana also grew up in a different temple but then got moved to this on. Clay and Omi were very happy to meet them.

Kimiko and Rai were still in each others arms even thought the song had ended. Everyone knew they were very much in love. In some ways that was good and in some ways it was bad that they had that much love for each other.

It was early the next morning. Kimiko got up and went to take her usual morning shower. She reached into her closet and grabbed her robes and heading for the shower. Rai was already up waiting to make his move. He was very careful in planning his next movements. But she had already knew what he was up to, it was too obvious. He just wanted to see her naked in the shower.

She bolted the door shut in three places and put a chair under the doorknob, just for protection.

"Better safe than sorry." She said wiping her hands.

She went over to the CD player that was located one the counter top and placed in a cd. It started to play.

Rai slumped down on the wall hitting the floor. He just sat there thinking about what he could do for Kimiko. I mean after all tomorrow was Valentines Day, the most romantic day of the year. Clay and Omi already had plans. Clay was taking Emily to a place in Texas and Omi was taking Ana on a picnic.

But what was he going to do. He really like Kimiko and wanted to be with her for the rest of his life. He wanted to show her that, but how? Still thinking he heard the cd player going and a song called _I could get used to this – by the Veronicas_.

_You make me breakfast in bed  
When I'm mixed up in my head  
You wake me with a kiss  
I could get used to this _

You think I look the best  
When my hair is a mess  
I can't believe you exist  
I could get used to this

Because I know you're too good to be true  
I must have done something good to meet you

'Cause you wrote my name across your hand  
When I freak you understand  
There is not a thing you miss  
And I could get used to this

I'm feeling it comin' over me  
With you it all comes naturally  
Lost the reflex to resist  
And I could get used to this

You love the songs I write  
You like the movies I like  
There must be some kind of twist  
But I could get used to this

You kiss me listen to me when I'm depressed  
It doesn't seem to make you like me less

'Cause you wrote my name across your hand  
When I freak you understand  
There is not a thing you miss  
And I could get used to this

I'm feeling it comin' over me  
With you it all comes naturally  
Lost the reflex to resist  
And I could get used to this

If there's a dark side to you I haven't seen it  
Every good thing you do feels like you mean it

'Cause you wrote my name across your hand  
When I freak you understand  
There is not a thing you miss  
And I could get used to this

I'm feeling it comin' over me  
With you it all comes naturally  
Lost the reflex to resist  
And I could get used to this

'Cause you wrote my name across your hand  
When I freak you understand  
There is not a thing you miss  
And I could get used to this

You make me breakfast in bed  
When I'm mixed up in my head  
You wake me with a kiss  
And I could get used to this

Now hehad some I deas on what to do for her. And how to surprise her.

A/n Hi sorry about the really long delay for this chapter. There's kinda a cliffhanger and kinda not. You can figure it out. I should really start updating more. So I hope you liked it please R&R.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey every one! Sorry about the very long update. I've been working on two others lately. But anyway on with the story.

It was Valentines Day one of the most romantic days of the year. Raimundo had something planned for his beloved Kimiko. He got the idea from that song he was listening to by the Veronicas. Make her breakfast in bed and then he wanted to show her to his family back in Rio de Janeiro. He had told them so much about her. And they all were very anxious to meet her.

He had already gotten permission to take her there for a few days. As long as he would be easy to get a hold of incase a shen gong wu went active or something. If that happened he still had to do his job as a chosen one, and protect the world from evil.

Now that Wuya was hardly a threat. Ever since they locked her up in the magic puzzle box and then put that in a very large heavy metal box. It didn't seam that she would ever be free again. But then there was still Chase Young. He was almost unbeatable. Well almost that is. The four of them were starting to learn more and more of his weaknesses everyday.

Now he went toward the cupboard and pulled out a glass and then moved to the refrigerator and got out the orange juice. Poured it cautiously in to the glass then set the glass on a tray. Cleaned up the kitchen and now he had to find one of his presents for Kimiko. While he was looking Clay and Omi walked in to the room.

"Raimundo, what are you doing?" Omi asked curiously.

"Huh? What? Oh hey guys. I'm trying to surprise Kimiko today."

"How are you goin' to do that?" asked clay in his Texan accent.

"By making her breakfast in bed, then I'm taking her to brazil for the weekend."

"Did yo …."

"Yes Omi I did ask Master Fung if I could and he said 'Yes'. But only if we were still be in reach."

He was still looking for the present.

"Rai, partner ya looking for somethin'?" Clay was holding up a pink envelop.

"Hey that's mine. Where did you find it?" HE said snatching the envelop from Clay.

"On the table by the tray."

Raimundo put the envelop on the tray and started for the dorms. He came across a room that had a sign on the door that said 'kimiko's room' . He knocked on the door and heard a voice.

"Come in?"

It was Kimiko. She was still lying in bed. With her pajama's on. He kissed her good morning and gave her breakfast.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Kimiko." Raimundo said.

Kimiko was speechless. No guy had ever done this for her. But then again she never loved any guy this much. Or else no guy had ever loved her this much. They usually liked her for her money, not for her. But Rai was different, she could tell. He didn't want her money, he just loved her.

After breakfast was done she opened her card from Raimundo. A sticky not fell out saying ' Kim, pack your bags. Cuz were going to brazil.-Rai'

She threw her arms around him and kissed him.

Then she hurried over to her closet that was packed full of clothes and shoes. Raimundo started to get a little scared at this point, when he saw her start packing. He remembered he hadn't even done that yet. He slipped out of the room very quietly and ran over to his which was down the hall from Kimiko's it was right next to Omi's.

He threw some things together in a suitcase. Then counted the minutes till he went back to Brazil. It had been a long time since he had been there. He was there only once since he had joined the temple. And after he went there he joined the Heylin side, with Wuya. Now he remembered the nightmares that still plaque him till this very day. He still couldn't believe it was a dream.

"Hey Rai I'm ready!" Kimiko called.

"Well what are we doing standing around here? Let's get going." Raimundo said.

He pulled out the Silver Manta Ray and then shouted it's name. In a matter of moments in grew to it's larger size.

Master Fung came to them he wanted to make sure they had a safe trip. Also he told them to take a few shen gong wu along just in case.

Raimundo and Kimiko finally got in to the silver manta ray and headed off to Rio De Janeiro, Brazil. To see Raimundo's family.

Hours later the arrived to a city by the ocean, there were surfers and tourists covering the beach. They were finally at Rio. Raimundo started to point out various sites to Kimiko.

He was still searching the land for his home. It had been a long day. Kimiko and him were tired. He was getting sick of driving. It was hard to find his house, I mean all they could see were roof tops. Raimundo drove a little ways out of town by a private beach. There stood a huge house. It was more like a mansion than house.

Raimundo gently landed by his house. He jumped out of the silver manta ray and then helped Kimiko out. Next Kimiko and Raimundo went to get their bags. He was in shock. She had brought about nine or ten while he had only needed two maybe three at the most. Being a somewhat gentlemen he helped her with her burden.

"Thanks Rai." Said Kimiko, she kissed him on the check.

"Awwww. How sweet." Said a girl standing out on the second floor balcony. She was wearing a pink mini skirt, with a white tube top with a light pink butterfly on it, and she wore a pair of brown sandals.

"Shut up Chloe." Rai said blushing.

"Make me." Chloe said tucking her long chestnut hair behind her ear, revealing her hoop earrings.

"Raimundo! Chloe! Stop it now you two." Mr. and Mrs. Pedrosa were standing out side. " Ah Raimundo it's good to have you home. Now who is this?"

"Mum. Dad. It's great to see you two again." He gave them a hug and kiss each. " This is Kimiko Tohomiko. She's my girlfriend. And I also have a surprise for you. I was made Xiaolin leader."

His parents were glade to hear that. So were his other brother's and sisters. Kimiko had been fascinated by his big family, she had never seen a family this big. She only had a brother and little sister. That was nothing compared to this family.

Since it had been a long day Raimundo and Kimiko had decided to go to bed early. He lead her up to his old bed room. She knew it was his pretty easily, it was messy. The two of them just threw every thing in to a pile, put on there pj's and went to bed. Since he was only a few weeks away to his 18th birthday, his parents trusted him to sleep with her.

After all his parents were about his age when they had gotten married.

A/n I know, I know. UPDATE SOONER. I'm trying to. I've got the next 2 chapters planned. So they should be up with in the next week. And I don't know if Kimiko has any brothers or sisters, but in this story she will. And the rest of Raimundo's family is coming together just wait and see.


	7. Chapter 7

A/n Here's chapter 7. I suggest you don't read this before bed. That is if you aren't afraid of scary stories. Well I'm not sure if you'll be afraid of this or not. Remember R&R.

* * *

**_In Raimundo's dream…_**

It was dark out; a full moon was the only source of light. Except for that green glow that lingered in the distance. A soft eerie wind blew causing the leaves and branches to move and sway in the same direction. The wind caught Raimundo's hair and made it flow the same direction.

Raimundo's curiosity had gotten the best of him. He headed in the direction of the green glow. Only having the moon light to help him see and guide him in to the unknown.

For some odd reason he had to know what the source of that glow was. He was about half way there when he had second thoughts about his trek. He kept thinking about going back to the temple and have his friends aid him. But he couldn't do that, he was in the middle of nowhere. He didn't even know which way the temple was.

He heard the scraping of branches against old ruins of a ghost town. Many of the buildings were demolished, only the foundation and some walls stood. Very few of them had any remains from the former tenets. Maybe a few pictures here and there, but in some the curtains were blowing out of the windows. Some articles of clothing were strewed about.

If he closed his eyes he could hear two things, one the laughter of children playing and two the cries and screams of people. The screams were horrifying. Hearing the joyful laughter of children didn't help comfort the screams, it only made them worse.

"What monster could do that to people?" Said Raimundo as he looked into a family portrait, every one looked so happy.

Poor innocent people that did not do anything, they just lived there. Had families there, little children to watch after.

Raimundo was staring to get really scared by this thought. Their final hours must have been dreadful. He had to keep moving. He couldn't stay in that town, especially at night.

"Maybe that monster that killed these people and destroyed this town is where that green light is?" Said Raimundo.

He could hear the hooting of owls, the howling of the wind and the cries of the wolves howling to the moon. Suddenly he heard some twigs crack in the distance. He quickly turned around.

"Who…Who are you? I have to warn you show yourself now…or….or else." He was searching for the source of the noise.

Now scared he started to run, but then stopped.

"Why am I running? I'm a Xiaolin warrior. I can beat anyone." Raimundo said trying to pump up his confidence.

His confidence booster worked. He made it threw the woods. But there was one problem; he could still hear the screaming voices.

His journey had lead him to a brick castle. It was too dark to make out all of the detail. But with some light he could see that it was fairly large.

The drawbridge was down. That was kind of odd; he used his wind element to lift himself to the next level balcony.

"Wudai Star Wind" spoke Raimundo softly.

A gust of wind genially lifted his to the balcony. There was nothing much in that room, just bits of furniture. The door leading out of the room was cracked open. He eased himself toward the door. Swiftly and silently he made his way down the corridor. He could still hear screaming.

"Where in the hell is that screaming coming from?" Said Raimundo thumping his head with the heel of his hand.

He saw a room down the hall. The door was partially open and the same green glow was seen. He had hit the jackpot. He found what he was looking for. Now he was starting to question himself. Why did he even care about the light?

He knelt by the door trying to hear if someone or something was in there. But all he heard were some muffled talking then all of a sudden it died down.

"Someone's in there and they sound hurt." said Rai.

He busted in to the room only to find five people. He knew those five people too. They were Clay, Omi, Ana, Emily and then in a distance he could see Kimiko. Who could do this?

"Who did this?" He spoke out in anger.

"Why, you did." Said a mysterious voice.

Raimundo recognized the voice, but who was it?

"Aww. You don't remember me? That's so sad." laughed the voice.

"Tell me who you are or I'll…or I'll" said Raimundo still thinking of his revenge plan.

"Or you'll what. Hurt me? I doubt it; remember I can give you any thing you want. Toys, money, Canada." The voice was trying to get him to remember.

"Wuya!" shouted Raimundo in shock and anger.

"Congratulations Sherlock." Mocked Wuya, "it took you long enough to remember me.'

"What do you mean I did this? I would never kill my friends." Shouted Raimundo, tears began to fall from his eyes. He only had memories.

"But you did do this." She stated

**_End of dream….._**

"AHhhhhhh" Screamed Raimundo. He was tossing and turning on his side of the bed.

His tossing and turning so much that he woke up the slumbering Kimiko that was right next to him.

"Rai, Rai, RAIMUNDO! Wake up!" Kimiko was struggling to wake him.

But he wouldn't wake so easily. She started to slap him across the face. Nope didn't work. Next she tried punching him in the arm. Nada. Next she tried kissing him on the mouth. It worked. He stopped struggling in bed by and unseen foe.

To keep him from struggling she maneuvered herself on top of him, her light body weight was just enough to keep him from throwing her off. Then she kissed him deep and full of passion. That calmed him down even more and also woke him up.

"Huh? What happened? What are you doing on top of me? Unless you want to do you know." questioned Raimundo.

"You had a bad dream, I think. And you woke me up" Kimiko said resting her head on his chest.

"O.k. I did have a bad dream. But you still didn't answer my other question." He said calmly.

"Oh. Yeah. Well…um… I was trying to restrain you and um the only way to calm you down was kissing you. And to do that I kind of had to...um…lay on top of you. I don't want to do that ……yet." Kimiko was stating her explanation. "Let's wait and see, mister. Maybe if you marry me we could make a little baby, or a few. "

* * *

A/n so what did you think? And I know all of the dirty thoughts your thinking about. Shame on all of you. 'kay you also got a glimpse into the future of Rai and Kim's romance. 


	8. Chapter 8

"So Rai, WHY were you screaming last night?" Chloe questioned.

Chloe had been badgering Raimundo and Kimiko all morning. She was like a fly, she just kept being annoying. And followed them almost everywhere they went.

"Chloe!" Leave us alone!" Raimundo shouted.

"Just tell me why you were screaming last night."

Raimundo knew from experience that she wouldn't leave them alone until she had an answer. So he could lie and get her away from him and Kimiko faster. Or he could tell her the truth then get a ton more questions.

'I might as well lie to her. At least then she'll be quiet.' Raimundo thought.

"Um…I ….Um.I saw a spider. Yeah that's it." He lied, kinda badly too.

"O.k. then." She said.

'Man I thought guys were weird now they sound like wimps too.' Chloe mumbled as she walked away.

"Psst. Rai is she gone?" Kimiko asked as she was coming from under the shroud of shadows.

"Yeah, thank god." He said with a sigh of relief. Raimundo ran his hand through his usually messy hair.

"I still can't see how you lived with that." Kimiko said wrapping her hands in his and they began to walk out the door.

"It was kind of o.k. When ever she was being annoying I would just ignore her. Most of the time I was with my friends."

Raimundo and Kimiko started for the door, hand in hand. They were headed for the private beach that the circus owned. Kimiko knew that he was a Brazilian circus star; she was so impressed by that. She told him that his father taught him almost everything that he knew, and that he wanted to share that with his kids.

Raimundo promised Kimiko that he would show her Rio de Janeiro today. So what better place to start than the beach. According to Raimundo it was one of the most beautiful things in the world. Either that or Raimundo just wanted to see Kimiko in her new bikini.

"So what's it like?" Kimiko asked.

"What's what like?" Raimundo questioned.

They were lying on their beach blankets, just tanning under the Brazilian sun. Kimiko was wearing a new red bikini with a silver sparkle star on the top. Raimundo was wearing his orange and green surf trunks.

"What's it like to surf?" She said pointing at his purple and yellow surf board.

"How about I show you?" He grabbed her hand and led her into the ocean.

Back at Raimundo's house…..

"Was it really a spider that Rai was afraid of or was it…..something else?" Chloe said.

"Chloe Pedrosa!" Snapped her mother. "Don't scare your baby sister like that. Now can you put her down for her nap?"

"Yes, mum" Chloe said bluntly.

Chloe hefted her baby sister in her arms and carried her to her nursery. When got to the second level she started to rant about her theory again. She began down the second hall way and then began her discussion.

"Sophie you're probably the only person I can talk to in this house. And the really sad news is…..you're a baby. I really need a life. Hmm, maybe I should call Catalina or Mariza." Chloe was telling her baby sister.

She opened a door by her parent's room. It was a fairly good size nursery. It was about three shades of pink. Hot pink, cotton candy pink, and rose pink. Her room had star decorations on the walls along with baby pictures of her and some of her brothers and sisters each had their names on the bottom along with the date. The room also contained a baby crib, changing table, rocking chair, toy box, ECT. All of them had the same theme.

"Sophie, mum and dad really need to lay off the pink I think." Chloe pointed out.

"Well since your not a sleep let's get back to what I was talking about before. Now let's see. Oh, yeah, I think if it wasn't a spider that mad him scream then it must have been something else. Like, like him and Kimiko did something last night." Chloe said to her baby sister. "Well I can see you have know idea what I'm talking about. Well what do I expect from a one year old?"

She put Maria in her crib. Put her baby blanket on her and gave her stuffed bunny. Kissed her on the forehead and turned on her lullaby music. She looked out the window and saw Rai and Kim come back from the beach. Chloe quickly turned out the light and ran down stairs.

"Carlos! Get out of my way." She screamed after running into her twin brother.

"Why, what's the hurry little sis?" He smirked

"I just want to see Rai and his girl friend." She pushed him out of her way and ran down the stairs.

A/n well we met a few more characters. And will Chloe ever find out why Rai was screaming?


	9. Chapter 9

Here's chapter nine. And I know I messed up on two parts. So yeah, my original had every thing perfect, but my stupid computer deleted some of the things I changed.

* * *

"Hey Rai, Kimiko." Chloe said happily.

Chloe speed so fast down the stairs it was it was like she flew instead of running. As soon as the three of them were alone she was going to question the heck out of Rai.

"Hey Chloe." Raimundo and Kimiko said in unison.

They both had a really nice even tan covering them from head to toe. Chloe noticed that Raimundo had some lipstick smudges all over him; she could tell that he was trying to hide them by rubbing them away. Surprisingly enough the lipstick was the same shade as Kimiko's lipstick. Chloe had to know what they were doing.

"So why are you covered in lipstick smudges?" she questioned, as if she was Sherlock Holmes.

"Who said I was?" nervously said Raimundo as he and Kimiko ran up to his room.

"There up to something, I just know it. People might think I'm crazy but I'm not….. Or at least I hope not." Chloe said to herself.

"Chloe stop talking to yourself, it's getting really creepy." Shouted Raimundo from the top of the stairs.

Kimiko was racing Raimundo up the stairs. She has always loved teasing him ever since they've been boy friend-girlfriend. Since she didn't want to do 'it' this was her way of torturing rai. She could still hear the words that her mother said before her and rai left for Brazil, 'Kimiko remember don't have sex with him. Wait until you are married.'

"Catch me if you can!" Kimiko said giggling.

"Girl you're asking for it." HE shouted back.

"Oh like the big bad Raimundo can get me." She said mockingly.

He caught up to her on the stairs. Grabbed her from behind then scooped her up bridal style.

"Raimundo put me down." She giggled with every step he took.

"Make me." Raimundo said.

Me kicked open the door and laid her gently on the bed. He quickly raced over to the door and locked it shut. Then went back to Kimiko.

"You should know not to tease me." He said in a romantic voice.

He was lying on top of Kimiko, pinning her to the bed. He started to take off the shirt she was wearing over her bikini. In return she started to take off his shirt. Now they started to kiss with so much passion, neither one wanted to give up. Raimundo was ready to untie her bikini top when Kimiko stopped kissing him, and she pushed herself away from him.

"Rai….Rai….Raimundo stop! Stop it now!" She said as Raimundo was trying to keep the feeling alive.

"Kimiko why? Didn't you like it?" Raimundo said waiting for an answer to come.

"I loved it, but Rai were not ready I mean were like what 17 almost 18. Rai were too young to do this." Kimiko said with concern.

'Well actually I'm going to be 18 in a few days but I get were your coming from. And I guess your right." He agreed.

"That and my parents will hunt me down and kill me. I hate it when my mother's words haunt me." Kimiko said while wrapping her arms around him.

"You know when we get married then we'll have a reason for having sex. Plus it might be more fun." Raimundo agreed again while grabbing some cloths.

"Rai I don't like it when you say 'sex' out loud. I mean I don't want your parents or brothers and sisters to hear that word." She yelled at him.

* * *

Back to Chloe…..

"Damn, I can't hear what they are saying." She snapped.

Chloe was sitting out side of Raimundo's bedroom with a glass by her ear. Trying so desperately to hear what they were saying.

"Umm, Chloe what are you doing?" Carlos was saying as he looked at his twin in a weird way.

"I'm trying to hear what Raimundo and Kimiko are saying. Now leave me alone." She was getting annoyed.

"Chloe that's and invasion of privacy, isn't it? And isn't that against the law?" Carlos sat down next to Chloe.

"Number one, it's not like I'm watching them. Number two, how in the hell should I know. Now be quiet." She replied

"Wait Chloe stop every thing." Carlos was stuck by an idea.

"Were not moving, you retard "She said to carols.

"I know but I have and idea. Don't we still have those walkie-talkies in Rai's room?" He questioned.

"Yeah I think so. And they should be still on Maria and I were playing with them." She said now getting his plan.

"Then we could spy on them with out actually being by their room and risk being exposed." He had finished his plan. "Oh and I'M NOT A RETARD!" He shouted.

The twins raced down the hall and up a flight of stairs to her bedroom. She searched her desk for the other walkie-talkie.

"Found it, now it should be set on the setting that one in Rai's room is on." She informed Carlos.

They turned it on and listened. They could hear their voices so much better. Here's what they said:

_"You should know not to tease me." He said in a romantic voice._

_"Rai….Rai….Raimundo stop! Stop it now!" She said as Raimundo was trying to keep the feeling alive._

_"Kimiko why? Didn't you like it?" Raimundo said waiting for an answer to come._

_"I loved it, but Rai were not ready I mean were like what 17 almost 18. Rai were too young to do this." Kimiko said with concern._

_'Well actually I'm going to be 18 in a few days but I get were your coming from. And I guess your right." He agreed._

_"That and my parents will hunt me down and kill me. I hate it when my mother's words haunt me." Kimiko said while wrapping her arms around him._

_"You know when we get married then we'll have a reason for having sex. Plus it might be more fun." Raimundo agreed again while grabbing some cloths._

_"Rai I don't like it when you say 'sex' out loud. I mean I don't want your parents or brothers and sisters to hear that word." She yelled at him._

_"So now what do you want to do?" rai said walking over to his window._

_"Hmm, I'm not sure what do you want to do?" Kimiko said putting her arm over his neck._

_"Do you want to go see more of Rio?" He said._

_"Sure let me just grab my purse." She said excitedly_

"Hold on Chloe is this the one that you had a camera on?" Carlos questioned.

"Yeah that's why we can see what they are doing to. Man, are all boys dumb or just you?" Chloe said then slapping her hand on her forehead.

"No, I just don't like thinking. It hurts my head." He said rubbing his head.

"Gee I wonder why." She said "It must be so hard to think with those few brain cells you have."

* * *

A/n so Rai and Kim almost had sex, note it was ALMOST. Then Maria is older than Chloe by a year, so that makes her baby sister Sophie. Then you might have guessed a little bit more of the plot. I'm also thinking of having a sequel when this story is done. And that should be this summer. Also now updates on May30-June 3. Because I'll be in New York and Washington D.C. Remember to R&R 


	10. Chapter 10

Chloe and Carlos were trying to keep quiet. For a few reasons: one they were laughing way too loud. Second Raimundo and Kimiko could hear every thing they are saying.

"Carlos be quiet!" Chloe yelled quietly.

"But it's too hard." Carlos gave a really stupid excuse.

"I can fix that." She glared over at a roll of duck tape.

"Well there's one of its 1,001 uses. Keeping Carlos's mouth shut." She said proudly.

Now her older brother had a large strip of silver tape over him mouth. But hey he's not laughing anymore. That's good.

Carlos was struggling to get the tape off of him mouth now. But every time he pulled a little bit off, he would wince because of the pain. Chloe rolled her eyes then went back to the camera.

"Hmm, now what are the two love birds up to?" She questioned.

"Hey rai could you hand me that shirt over there?" Kimiko asked. Raimundo picked up the red tube top and handed it to her. "Thanks." She said and then kissed him on the cheek.

"No problem. You almost ready to go?" He was getting ready to leave.

"No." Said Chloe. "If they leave what in the world will I do for the rest of the day?"

"You know I don't know, you could try knitting?" said a mysterious voice.

"Hey you know I don't like knitting! And how did you get that duck tape off any ways?" Chloe was curious.

"Well it kinda hurt but after the pain went away I was fine." Carlos stated.

"Go I'm am so not related to you." Chloe said as she slapped her forehead.

"Yeah we are twin's dufus; remember I'm like five whole minutes older than you." Carlos pointed out.

"Did you have to remind me. Now lets get back to the love birds." Chloe said.

"Hey Rai I want to sing you a song." Kimiko said sweetly as she came out in a white skirt and red tube top.

"Sure, but why?" Raimundo questioned.

"Because I want to, I recorded this with Keiko once. Just let me find it." Kimiko said as she looked through some disks. Finally she found the one she was looking for and put it in to a CD player.

_A thousand Miles – Vanessa Carlton._

_Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces passed  
And I'm home bound _

Raimundo came up behind her. Pulling her closer and closer to him. She would giggle a little bit. But she loved it. 

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making my way  
Through the crowd

Now Raimundo began to lick her neck then moved on to sucking it. Kimiko let out a soft pleasure moan. Kimiko told him to keep it up, she was loving it. Every second he was on her chills went up her spine. 

And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...

The two of them crept over to the bed. Raimundo landed first on the bed, then Kimiko right on top of him. He still had her in his grasp and he wasn't prepared to let her go any time soon.

"I want you. I need you. I can't live with out you in my life." Raimundo whispered in to her ear.

_  
If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight _

"I want you too. I need you. I can't live with out you. I love you Raimundo Pedrosa." Kimiko wispered back._  
_

She was still on top of him. They were now face to face.

_  
It's always times like these  
When I think of you  
And I wonder  
If you ever  
Think of me  
_

Raimundo ran his hands under her shirt. Feeling along her spine then he pulled off her shirt once more.He kept kissing her but poured more and more passion in to it, which made her want more. To Kimiko Raimundo's kisses were and addiction, she had to have more and more she got all she had to do was what ever Raimundo wanted her to do.

_  
'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong  
Living in your  
Precious memories  
_

It was kimiko's turn. She ran her hands up and down Raimundo's body. When she got to the shirt she pulled it right off with ease. Then Raimundo pulled away from kissing her and started to suck on her neck. Kimiko let out a soft moan.

Raimundo reached out a hand and mumbled him element wich shut every window in his room and locket his door shut.

_  
'Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...  
_

His hand went back to it's spot on Kimiko's back. He started to hesitate on weather or not he should unclasp her bra.

"Go on do it you know you want to." She whispered. He still wasn't sure if he should or not.

"You know you want to. You love me." She was trying to tempt him to do it. It was enough of temptation for him he began to unclasp it.

_  
If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight  
_

Kimiko could feel the bra coming off of her.She picked it up and threw it into a pile of her and Rai's clothes that were still accumulating.

_  
And I, I  
Don't want to let you know  
I, I  
Drown in your memory  
I, I  
Don't want to let this go  
I, I  
Don't...  
_

"Kim what are you waiting for do it." Raimundo said devilishly to her.

She started to take off his pants. Then throw then into the pile.

_  
Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces passed  
And I'm home bound  
_

Raimundo began to pin her arms harder into the bed. She muffled her screams. But she didn't care she knew Rai would stop sooner or later. She thought at least it was not on a hard floor but in a soft bed.

_  
Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making my way  
Through the crowd  
_

The pain from her hands and feet began to go away and melt in to a pleasure that she really loved. She would look into Raimundo's emerald eyes just to see the man that she fell in love with. Raimundo did the same as he looked in to Kimiko's azure eyes and saw the women that he had fallen in love with.

_  
And I still need you  
And I still miss you  
And now I wonder...  
_

"Rai I can give you anything you want." She said in a seductive voice.

She was pinned down by his own hands. He lifted up on hand and saw dark red hand marks left behind.

_  
If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass us by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you...  
_

'Kimiko stop it now' Raimundo thought. He wanted to break away from her. Now he knew what that dream meant. He broke away from her and went over to the pile to grab his clothes.

_  
If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
If I could  
Just hold you  
Tonight_

"Rai…Raimundo what's wrong?" Kimiko questioned. She had the covers to the bed pulled up over her chest.

It was not use Raimundo stormed out of the room and out side of the house.

A/n Finally I got this chappie done. I thought since It's been a while since I put in a song that this would be a good spot. And I've been addicted to this song lately. You should hear me sing it for all hours of the day.


	11. Chapter 11

I can't believe that this story actually has gone past 10 chapters. Hope you like!

* * *

Kimiko grabbed her clothes and ran out the door after Rai. But she couldn't find him. No matter how hard she looked or where she looked. She walked all across the Pedrosa family property but she still couldn't find him. She walked inside and closed the door.

Raimundo's mother was starting to cook dinner. Kimiko walked in to the kitchen and sat down on a stool. She crossed her elbows and rested them on the island then she buried her head in her arms.

"What's wrong?" Questioned Raimundo's mum as she slipped a few large pizzas in to the oven.

"It's Rai." Kimiko said as she lifted her head up out of her arms.

"What did he do?" his mother said she could see that Kimiko had been crying because her makeup was smeared.

"Nothing, he just ran away after I said something. And now I have no idea where he is." She began to sob more Raimundo's mother put her arm around Kimiko trying to calm her.

"There, there you'll find him. You just have to think like him. Think of where he might go." His mum said cheerfully.

Kimiko wiped her eyes and blew her nose, now she had some more hope on finding her. She thanked Raimundo's mum and left the room. Now she just had to think like Rai. She went up to his room and looked around his stuff trying desperately to find some little clue to where he might be.

She searched every where in Raimundo's room, but she couldn't find anything. She sat down on his bed. She was glancing at all of the pictures he had in his room. When she saw one of her, Rai, Clay and Omi at the temple, something hit her.

She started to meditate. She tried to remain focused. It took a few minutes but she felt a breeze. She knew it was Rai's and she also knew where it was coming from. She quickly got up to her feet and ran out of the door of his room. Down the stairs past Chloe and Carlos and she ran right out of the door.

"Ok now where are you Rai?" She questioned to herself.

She walked a little ways then closed her eyes and began to focus once more. Again a little breeze blow up again sending a few strands of hair flying. She tucked the hair back a opened her eyes in the direction of the breeze,

"Found you." She said deviously.

She ran toward the beach. The path entrance was kind of hidden by trees. She managed through the branches and found her way to the beach. There she saw some shoes prints in the sand. She followed them and they led her to a dead end.

She slumped down by the tree. Now there was no hope of finding him by herself, she would have to wait until the next day when she had more people to help her find him.

She sighed as she hit her head against the tree. Just staring out at the ocean and watching the wave's crash against the shore. She was thinking about the day before when Rai had taught her how to ride those waves. She knew why he loved it so much.

You could feel the wind in your hair. It felt like you were flying on the water, where no one could reach you. You were free. With out a care in the world, no one could ruin the moment for you.

She leaned back and closed her eyes and felt the breeze. Took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Then she re-opened her eyes and looked around again. Where was he?

Lots and lots of questions were flooding her mind. None of them could be answered, or at least not yet. She would wait until she had found her beloved Raimundo. But again she had no idea where he was.

"I wish things could go back to the way they were a few years ago." She whispered quietly to herself.

She remembered when they had first met. The first shen gong wu they had found together as a team. The first Xiaolin Showdown they had seen. The first ride they had on Dojo and how scared Clay was at first, but he got used to it.

When she had won her first showdown ever against Jack Spicer and found her focus. Or when they had battled an evil that was very close to destroying the world. She remembered Mala Mala Jong after that Her, Clay, and Omi were appointed Xiaolin Apprentice and Raimundo was not. Just days later he would rebel and join the dark side and lose his way to the Xiaolin side.

She remembered when Wuya almost killed them. But then Raimundo stopped her from killing them. After he went back to the Xiaolin side he was offered the apprentice sash, but he denied it. From that day on she remembered that she knew a new side of him, and she fell even more in love with him.

She as remembered that life at the temple was a little harder for him since his betrayal. No one really trusted him, but she did. And two years later he became Xiaolin Leader. She knew he would do a great job at it.

She rested her head against the tree one last time before she decided it was time to leave. Her eyes were looking in to the evening sky as the sun began to set. The red, yellows, oranges, pinks, and purples reminded her of the first night her and Raimundo came here, and He had brought her out side to show her the evening night sky.

She got up to her feet and began to leave for dinner. But stopped for a moment because she heard a sound of some one coming, after a quick look she went back to the trail up to the house.

A/n well this chapter is just Kimiko remembering about Rai's past, not really to much to say. Now for some questions. What was that thing making the noise? Where's Rai? And why is the sky blue? Remember to R&R.


	12. Chapter 12

Chole: Introduce me! Introduce ME!

Me: Oh they already know you.

Chole: But they don't know what my new job is.

Me: As what my muse. People already know that.

Chloe: So they don't know who my boy friend is. (starts to blow kisses to Ry-Ry)

Me: just do your job.

Chloe: But I am. (continues to blow kisses.)

Me: Fine here's chapter12.

* * *

"I can't believe the one person I love said that." Said Raimundo to no one in particular. 

He was still walking by the beach. Pacing around in a circle. He had seen Kimiko by the tree. He was just to mad to say anything to her.

"How….How could she do that…say that to me?" He still questioned.

He leaned against the same tree as Kimiko did a few hours ago. He sighed and looked at the same sky as Kimiko did but this time it was different, there were stars in it. The only thing he wanted to do was forget Kimiko.

A part of him wanted to call her and say that they are done. Then another part of him didn't and strangely enough still loved her. He knew his parents would worry so after he left he called them with his cell phone and said that he wanted to think.

He couldn't stay here any more. He just wanted to leave or at least get as far away from her as he could. He had only one choice, have his friends pick him up. He reached into his pocket. Then started to dial the number for the Xiaolin temple.

After the first dial tone he quickly hung up. He didn't want to say to his friends 'come pick me because Kimiko and I are fighting '. He wasn't a wimp, he would never give up him love for Kimiko but right now he didn't really love her that much. No matter how hard he tried he just didn't love her that much, well at least for now.

The moon was out and shining brightly. The stars were still twinkling brightly like tiny flash lights in the pitch black sky going on and off. Raimundo slid down from the tree that he was leaning on and sat down into the soft white sand.

"Why didn't I tell her? Then…Maybe she wouldn't have said that." He hit a mound of sand sending it flying in every direction. "If I had told her then we would not be fighting now and she would be in my arms."

"I still don't get why I keep having that dream. Maybe it's time I tell someone about it." He said to himself as he hit his head on the trunk of the tree.

"Did I or would I really do that to my friends. And would I do that to all of those people."

He was thinking back to the town he had walked through in his dream. He could still remember the sounds, the screams and the chilling laughs. The sounds of creatures moving in the night, the twigs snapping in two, branches from the old leafless trees scrapping against the stone and shattered widows.

It was like Halloween but scarier and more real. Like he had be there before, walked through there, known the people there. But he didn't remember if he had or hadn't been there. It was all a mystery to him.

It was no trick pulled off by a shen-gong-wu that he had known of. It was probably a trick from Chase Young or Wuya. They both really loved toying with his mind. They would occasionally do that to him or his friends.

"They are probably just trying to get me to re-join them on the Heylin side again. When will they learn I'm not ever going to join them? No matter what" He said as he ran his hand through his messy brown hair.

Maybe it was a trick or may be it wasn't. It is kind of hard to tell the Heylin has been a little weird lately. I mean well even since Jack spicier started to date Katnappe. They about lost there minds when Hannibal bean joined forces with Wuya. But Chase young, the chase young was really calm about the whole thing all he was concerned about was his Lao mang lone soup. He didn't care about every one else's problems, only his own.

"What were they even thinking about having me on their side, I thought that they still wanted Omi?" He smirked.

Rai wrapped his arms around him knees the laid his head on his arms. Giving out a deep slow breath he was still bummed about Kimiko. But she was the one who said it, not him. Oh well it didn't matter now. All that mattered now was trying to find out what that dream meant, and why Wuya said it was all Raimundo's fault.

Raimundo was still alone. He had really been alone ever since he had joined the temple. After he joined Wuya no one really trusted him, they might have said they did but never meant it. So the truth was he will probably always be alone.

He could hear the crashing of the oceans waves, one on top of the other like they have been doing for so many centuries. No matter what he could hear he was alone on that beach. He never wanted to be alone, he just wanted some space but in return that is what he got.

Raimundo leapt up to his feet and began to walk home. He started to head for the path that led him to his house. He had gotten only a few steps from it when he heard an eerie whisper in the darkness. Quickly he spun around; looking for that voice but no one was there. So he began his journey back.

He had made up to the top of the path with a little tension. He had lifted the branch that covered the path and was mid-way through when he heard that voice again, but this time it knew his name. It kept on saying 'Raimundo.' He let the tree branch fall down right in front of him and he began to run in full sprint mode.

Though he wasn't fast enough to escape the tree branch, it rubbed up against his arm making various scratches on it that started to bleed through his shirt. He made it to the front door and slammed it shut.

* * *

A/n well I hope you all liked this chappie. Sorry about the other stories, but I'm having a bit of writers black for those two. So there may be a wait on those. And expect more chapters coming, because school is out for the summer. 


	13. Chapter 13

(I walk in to the room)

Me: Yes she's not here! She's not here!

Carlos: Who's not here?

Me: Your sister.

Carlos: Which one?

Me: Chloe.

Carlos: Oh yeah now I remember.

Me: So I guess you're my muse for now.

Carlos: And what does the muse do exactly?

Me: Just says the next chapter.

Carlos: Oh ok. Here's chapter 13

* * *

Rai quickly slammed the door to his house waking his baby sister. He locked the door then slump down in front of it and let out a deep breath, lifting his eyes off the ground he saw his mother with Sophie in her arms down stairs. She the baby down in a playpen that was in the living room and walked over to Raimundo's aid asking him why he looked as if he had seen a ghost.

"So why were you screaming home?" his mother asked him putting her hands on her hips.

"It's…It's nothing….Really nothing." He said panting.

"Oh really. Well then answer me this why could I hear you screaming outside?" she paused giving him a some what annoyed look. "You were screaming so loud that you woke up your baby sister, Sophie."

"Sorry but I got scared." He said slightly shy and embarrassed Raimundo.

"Of what? Your one of the least afraid child I've met, you hardly ever get scared." She said as she gently draping her arm around her son then gesturing him to the couch in the living room.

"Raimundo you know that if anything you think may happen to you, or your friends or whatever. Remember your father and I will always be here for you no matter what. Your girlfriend Kimiko and your friends will be here for you. You must remember this; there is only one Raimundo Pedrosa like you in this family, and this world." His mother finished.

His mother's speech started to put tears in his eyes. He had never heard anything so touching from his parents. He scooted a bit more closely to his mother and began to give her a very tight hug, full of love.

"I know mum." He whispered to her. Then he gently eased away from her. "I would never forget all of these people that want to help me. But…" He began to turn away.

"Sometimes I just think that I can fix all of my problems myself. And that I don't need any help."

"But dear, no one in this world can solve every problem that they have, it's not possible. If they can then they would be considered perfect but no one is perfect." His mother began to state to her son.

"But hey I've tried it." He smirked to his mother.

"Raimundo." She said in a voice that parents say when they want to act serious but also want to fun with their kids.

"I know. I know, stop trying to be perfect and act a rebel when I'm not." He said.

His mother laughed and placed her hand in his messy hair; then began to mess it up even more, and then she stopped and slid her hand down his face. Just until above his chin and rested it there.

"Hmmm……Oh look at the time. You should have been asleep almost an hour ago." She said glancing at the clock.

"Can I at least get some food?" He said poking his growling stomach.

"OK, but then it's straight to bed mister. Remember you have to get back to the temple tomorrow." She said giving him a kiss on his forehead.

"Boa noite Rai." His mother said as she picked up Sophie and walked up the stairs.

"Good night to you too mum." He said as he went to the kitchen.

He flipped the light switch to the kitchen. Then started to make him self a sandwich and poured himself a glass of milk to wash it down. He had just begun to sit down and eat when he got interrupted by two visitors.

"Hey Chloe, Carlos." Rai said before taking another bite.

" We heard you scream and talk to mum." Chloe said softly.

"Yeah so." He said putting his plate and glass in the sink.

"Well we heard Kimiko crying saying something about you getting scared after she said something to you." Carlos said sitting down near his brother.

"Oh yeah well it's kinda personal. I might tell you someday…..when your older." He said smirking to his younger brother and sister.

"Awww." The twins moaned.

"Well I think it's time for me to go to bed." Rai yawned. "Don't forget to turn off the light before you leave."

He rushed up to his room. The light was already turned off meaning Kimiko was already asleep. He had to explain every thing to her.

"Kim….Kim…Kimko wake up." He said jerking her.

"Huh? What?" she said rubbing her eyes. " Oh it's you what in the hell do you want?"

"Look I need to explain this whole thing to you." He said begging.

"There's nothing to explain." She said to him in a cold tone of voice.

"No Kim listen to me. I still love you. It's just that-" he was interrupted.

"It's just that what? Is it just that you hate me for some reason that you can't admit and you still say you love me but you don't. Is that, Rai?" She yelled at him.

"No, it would never be that. Look Kim I love you with all my heart and I'll never stop promise. But when you said 'I can give you anything you want' It reminded me of my nightmare."

"You know you never did tell me about that nightmare either." She started to think back to that night and all of those other nights he woke up screaming.

"Are you really sure you want to know?" He paused and looked at her with a worried face. "It's kinda scary and graphic."

"Oh please can you tell me a little bit of it, please?" She begged with big puppy dog eyes that no one could say know too, well except maybe your meanest teacher.

"Very well if that is what you want, then I'll tell you." He started to give in. See the puppy dog eyes never fail.

" It always starts like this. I'm walking in this old abandon town." He began.

Rai sat down in the bed and put his arm around Kimiko. She slowly wrapped the blanket around him and nuzzled her head on his chest.

* * *

A/n awww how sweet they got back together. Any who sorry about not updating for like a week, I didn't have a computer, only a lone notebook. But I had a fun trip to Washington D.C. and New York. It was a nice vacation away from my computer. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chloe: I'm back.

Shel: Oh great.

Chloe: So who was my replacement?

Shel: umm…

Chloe: Was it rai?

Shel: Well…

Chloe: Was it Kimiko? Bob? A hobo? The ice cream man?

Shel: Well no.

Chloe: Then who was it?

Shel: It was Carlos.

Chloe: You get rid of me for one chappie and then you replace me for my brother! I would have picked bob or the ice cream man.

Shel: Personally I would have gone with the hobo. Now that you're here can you do your job?

Chloe: Here's chapter 14. Oh and who ever reviews gets a cookie.

* * *

The birds started to chirp their songs and the sun began to cast its rays over the land of Brazil. Raimundo and Kimiko had fallen asleep last night before his story was done. It was now the morning in which they had to go back to the temple. So neither of them were in any rush to wake up.

Going back to the temple meant doing chores, training, and occasionally finding new shen gong wu. The same routine they have been doing for a few years now. But now they would learn new things at the temple. Like how to fight stronger evils in this world. Some that have been around for centuries possibly longer

Then one of them would always lose their way to the dark side. It really wasn't uncommon for them to go and rescue one of their comrades. But each time they did they always kinda found something to make their friendships more closer. Some of their friendships have even turned in to relationships.

In Raimundo and Kimiko's case it did. It all started back when Raimundo chose to go over to the heylin side because he didn't get his apprentice sash. But then a few days of being teamed up with Wuya made him see what it was like living in the lap of luxury. The final straw broke when Wuya tried to kill his friends after they tried to save him. From that moment on he saw that they were trying to help him the whole time he just didn't want to see it.

From that days on they would never forget that day that really tested their friendship. Of course they get mad at each other time and again. But that's how you build a friendship. It's also how you make a relationship grow. Now Kimiko and Raimundo had a fight, but it didn't hurt their relationship. Instead it made it stronger.

That was something they were learning in their lives so far. What it takes to make or break friend and relationships. And something else that has helped them is team work. They have been using team work ever since they had came to the temple. It was something that had kept them together.

Now as the sun started to shine brighter and the clouds drifted away revealing the crystal blue skies, it became morning. The morning when Kimiko and Raimundo would leave back for the temple and continue with their training, finding shen gong wu, and fighting evil.

The bedside alarm clock started to ring uncontrollably.

Ring, ring.

"Rai turn that stupid thing off!" groaned Kimiko as she started to rub her eyes open.

"Where in the hell is that stupid thing?" Raimundo said lying under the covers trying to find the alarm clock. Then he touched smoothing that resembled the shape if the circle alarm clock. He tapped it a few times then said, "Found the stupid thing." And switched it off.

"Why do alarm clocks have to be so loud and annoying?" Questioned rai as he started to get his cloths and go down stairs for breakfast.

"Duh, so they wake you up." Kimiko answered. "I thought every one knew that?" She said going in the bathroom and getting dressed.

"Hey, can I come in there with you?" Rai begged.

"No!" she screamed slamming the door. Moments later she walked out in a white tube top and a denim mini skirt.

"Didn't you take a shower? I thought you always took one in the morning?" Raimundo said as she began to brush her long black hair.

"I do but last night I washed it and tied it up in braids so it would be kinda dry and kinda wet." She said while she undid the last braid and brushed it out.

"Girls are confusing you think you know them but then you don't." shrugged rai as he watched Kimiko put the last finishing touches with her hair.

"Hey it's not our fault you guys are confusing too. I mean half of you just want to make love and the other half just want to….you know I don't really know. But you guys are confusing too." She replied.

Raimundo went over to her and gave her a hug and a kiss good morning. And she embraced it.

"So what was that for?" Kimiko whispered in a quiet voice.

"Nothing I just wasted to say good morning and thank you." He said as she rested her head on his chest.

"But what did I do?" she asked as she pulled away for a moment.

"You are the only person I trusted enough to listen to me when no one else would." He replied as they split apart and now holding hands and walking toward the door.

"Well then your welcome. Now come on let's get some breakfast and then we have to go back to the temple." Kimiko started to lead the way down stairs.

"You know I've been kind of hoping this day wouldn't come." He said with a slight frown on his face. "You know for sure Master Fung would never let us do 'it' down there."

She paused for a moment and then remembered that rai was right.

"Well I guess it's for the better then. I don't think I could handle a little baby right now. And I'm sure he has a good reason." Replied Kimiko as she started to walk more slowly down the stairs.

After breakfast the two of them had started to pack up heir things and get ready to leave. All of their things were thrown every where in the room.

"We should have done this last night." Groaned Raimundo as he was trying to find his shirts.

"Well we were fighting last night, remember?" she said throwing some of his stuff at him.

"Oh yeah, I guess I wanted to forget it." He said trying to shut his suite case.

After about another hour of getting kimiko's shut they had to move everything down stairs. It was only kimiko's stuff that was really heavy to move. They finally had everything moved out on the porch. And since Raimundo's family had gone in to town for some things and they had already said good bye, they were ready to go.

"Silver Manta R-"Raimundo's cell phone had gone off. He thought it was Kimiko's but she talking to her father in Japan. So the next logical choice was his.

"Talk to me. Oh hey omi, what's up? Ok so you guys are coming here? For what? Hello, Omi? Wait your breaking up." He hung up his phone.

"Ok dad I'll call you later." She said hanging up her phone. "So what did they want?"

"Well they said wait here because they are going to pick us up. But I couldn't here the rest. One of us had really bad static." He explained.

* * *

A/n Finally I got this chapter done. I think it took me like an hour to write this. Wow that's faster than when I first started. 


	15. Chapter 15

"Ok so Dojo, Clay and Omi are coming here to pick us up?" Kimiko asked pacing and throwing her hands in the air.

"Yeah I guess. Well at least that's what I heard before we broke up." Raimundo said sitting down on the ground.

Kimiko groaned as she sat down beside Raimundo. She hugged her knees and rested her head on Rai's shoulder. Raimundo looked up in to the sky looking for any trace of their friends. Kimiko just closed her eyes and felt the cool and gentle breeze.

"How much longer?" sighed Kimiko as she un-hugged her knees but still resting her head on his shoulder.

"I don't know." He simply said still scanning the sky.

"I wish they would hurry up. Dojo really is getting slower." She groaned.

"I have to agree. You know we really should get Dojo on a diet." Replied Rai.

Kimiko laughed at his last remark about Dojo. She always laughed at almost every thing he said. It wasn't like he tried to be funny, he just was to her. Some of his famous rebel pranks were too. Some people didn't find his jokes or pranks funny at all. Clay and Omi were two of the people that didn't like them, but in time they both learned how to live with his pranks and how to get back at him once in a while.

"Hey Kim what is that thing over there in the sky?" Raimundo pointed out to Kimiko.

"Raimundo it's probably just a plane or a bird." She answered as she had her head buried in a game of Goo Zombies 9.

"I don't think most planes and birds are green with two people on them." He said happily.

"You've been staring in the sun too long." She said still playing her game.

"Stop playing that game and look over there." He said pointing with one hand at the object and turning her head with the other.

"It's Dojo!" She exclaimed.

Kimiko dropped her game on the ground and ran to the future landing site of Dojo, Clay, and Omi. Raimundo ran right after her trying to catch up to her, but she was too fast for him so she ultimately won.

With in moments the large dragon began to get lower and lower to the ground. Finally he landed on the ground and the two people on him jumped off before he shrunk into his smaller size.

"Dojo!" Kimiko said excitedly as the little green dragon flew into her arms and she hugged him.

"It took you guys long enough." Raimundo smirked as he crossed his arms.

"We would have been here sooner but so lazy dragon had to finish eating." Omi said glaring at dojo.

"What! Fly burns off a lot of calories." The little green dragon exclaimed.

"Then why don't you fly a few laps around the world." Raimundo joked. Kimiko punched him for that joke.

"Ouch! Kim you have really got to stop doing that." He said rubbing his arm in the stop he got the hard punch.

"I just have one question. Umm…Why are you guys here again." Kimiko questioned.

"Didn' you hear us tell you Rai on the phone?" Clay said in his strong Texan accent.

She looked at Rai and answered. "Well no, the connection kinda broke us up. So we really don't know what you were going to tell us."

"Oh, well we came to get you two because there was a new shen gong wu active." Dojo answered.

The dragon opened the scroll and showed every one the new wu's page. It was called the Macard Bag. It could give its user anything their heart desired. The animation just showed a figure holding a sack and pulling various objects out.

"Well what are we doing here? Let's get a move on." Raimundo complained.

Kimiko had used the changing chopsticks to shrink her and Raimundo's luggage. Rai grabbed his bags and slipped them in to a compartment ion his backpack; Kimiko did the same with hers. Then Raimundo, being the gentleman he is, helped Kimiko get on to the super sized Dojo. Then he climbed on him and sat behind Kimiko. After every one was on the back of the dragon, he took off.

Omi glanced over at Raimundo and Kimiko. "So are you two still love pigeons?" he asked and once again completely mangling the sentences meaning.

"Umm don't you mean 'love birds'?" Clay questioned.

Kimiko glanced at Raimundo then whispered something in his ear. He looked back at her and began to whisper something else in her ear. After he was done she thought for a moment then nodded.

"Yeah I guess." Raimundo answered.

"What do you mean 'you guess'?" Dojo asked.

"Hey aren't you supposed to be watching where you are going?" Raimundo snapped.

"Yeah but can't I talk too?" He asked again.

"Well I guess. I mean you know if it doesn't distract you or anything. Because I mean if it-"Raimundo started to mutter to himself. "Hey wait why are you guys getting in mine and Kim's business?"

"Yeah haven't you heard of privacy?" Kimiko agreed.

"Hey we just want to help you if anything is wrong." Clay calmed them down.

"Well it's been kinda rocky lately." Kimiko admitted.

"Is anything we did?" Clay asked.

"No, no it's just some things came up. And we haven't been telling each other things." She said looking back at Raimundo who was looking kind of guilty.

Clay and Omi looked back at Raimundo along with Kimiko. The pressure started to get to him and he could not take it any more.

"It's me. I haven't been telling her things." Rai said hanging his head in shame.

"You weren't cheating on Kim were you?" Clay asked trying to help.

"No!" Kimiko and Raimundo said at the same time.

"No, I could never do that to her. It was those dreams I had again." Raimundo said.

"So not telling your dreams to Kimiko made her mad?" Omi asked.

"Well kinda. I only told her a little bit of it because she didn't want to hear the rest. She said it was too scary." He said.

"Kids were here." Dojo reported.

A/n well finally that chappie is done. Were almost to my favorite chapter. I think it's like 10 chappies away. I miss those Pigeons they had in Central Park. Those boys were so funny trying to catch them.


	16. Chapter 16

Dojo landed on a deserted tropical island. The shores were lined with white sand and the water was crystal blue. It was so clear that you could see all of the little schools of fish and the seashells still lying on the ocean floor.

Dojo began to land on the pure white sand of the deserted island. Every jumped off of Dojo before he shrunk to his smaller size. Dojo hopped on to Omi's shoulders, trying to avoid the hot sand. Kimiko walked over to Raimundo who was trying to fight the temptation of running out in the water and start to go surfing.

"It's beautiful." Kimiko said staring at the crystal waters.

He looked down at her porcelain face. "Just like your eyes." He said.

"Ok break it up you two." Dojo shouted at the two of them. "We have a wu to find."

"So where exactly is it?" Smirked Raimundo to the little green dragon, who was putting sunscreen on and his sun glasses.

"All I know is that it is located on this island." Dojo said to the very cocky Raimundo.

"Could you be more specific?" Rai asked.

"Well no, most of if not all of the shen gong wu that Dashi and I hide have been moved." Dojo replied.

"But dojo this is a deserted island, I don't even think society even knows about it." Kimiko said to him.

Dojo thought for a moment to try and remember some of the landscape that he and Dashi went by when they were hiding the Macard Bag. "I think I know where it is." Dojo said. "And it should be that way." He pointed to the small jungle that was located in the middle of the island.

They all started to make their way through the dense jungle. It was full of tropical trees and vines in every direction. Some of the vines had flowers growing and birds perched on them.

Dojo told them that the shen gong wu was located in the middle of the jungle. But getting there would be hard; they had to go through a dark area to get to the middle. It was the easiest way to get there other wise it would take all day to get there.

They entered the dark area of the jungle. It was filled with strange animal noises that were familiar and some that weren't. Just as they were half way through, Raimundo had heard the same whispery voice that he had heard a few nights earlier and it was saying his name again. He gripped kimiko's hand harder every time he heard the voice

"Ouch, Rai easy on the hand." She said in pain.

"Oh sorry Kim." He said

She pulled him back to the end of the group so she could talk to him, with out the interruption of the others. She could see in his eyes that he was afraid of something, or some one.

"Raimundo what's wrong?" She asked sounding very concerned.

"Remember last night when I told you about that voice I had heard out side my house?" He said looking around.

"Yeah what about it?" She said trying to make him hold still.

"Well I think that same voice is here, and it sounds a lot stronger than before." Rai was starting to get more and more scared every second that he was in there. "I don't want to be in here any more."

"It's okay, I'm here so you'll be fine just hold my hand and I'll protect you." She reassured as they both re-joined the group.

They weren't quiet out of the dark area before they found the shen gong wu. Dojo was a little bit surprised, the only thing the inhabited the island was a bunch of animals. He didn't think the animals had moved it but something else.

"What is it Dojo?" asked Omi as he went to pick up the tan bag with the golden string tied around it.

"I didn't remember it being here." He said in a puzzled voice.

"Well some one just moved it." Clay said picking Dojo up.

"Yeah I guess your right." Dojo replied.

"I hate to break up this little mystery session, but can we just get out of here." Raimundo suggested.

"Why are you scared?" Clay teased Rai.

"No", he move Clay's hand out of his face and started to leave." I just miss the temple and I'm really wore out." He said on his way out.

And with that they started to leave the area. Raimundo with Kimiko still in his hand he ran out of the area. Clay, Omi, and Dojo started right behind them. Trying desperately to catch up with the two who were already at the end of the jungle and now waiting for the others to catch up to them.

Moments later the four of them were on the back of super sized Dojo and flying in the air back to the temple. Raimundo could now relax knowing that he was off of that island and heading back to the temple. But he and Kimiko were still sad that their little vacation away form the temple was almost over. Now they had to get up early and get ready for training again.

The sun was starting to get ready to set in about an hour. Raimundo was looking over at Kimiko and saw that she was starting to get tired. She leaned back in to Rai's arms and started to nuzzle her head against his chest. He forgot that she wasn't used to the time zone changes yet.

Clay and Omi turned around and saw that she was lying against Raimundo. He was about to speak out when Raimundo and Clay Shushed and signaled him to be quiet. So he did not disturb her sleeping. Raimundo kissed her forehead just as Omi and Clay turned away.

"So you and Kimiko do love each other still." Omi said quietly. Raimundo looked down at her then nodded yes.

He could still see the girl he had fallen in love with so many years ago when they first met.

A/n so it's a little rushed but at least it's done.


	17. Chapter 17

Some ranting at the end.

* * *

Kimiko was in her room trying to find the perfect outfit for her date with Raimundo. She and Rai hadn't really gone on a date for quiet some time. Lately they had been to busy at the temple.

His plan was to go to a restaurant in Paris, France. The city of love, just hearing that made her heart melt just a bit. She was going to be in the city of love with the man she loves.

She had gone through most of her wardrobe so far but still didn't find any thing to wear. Then toward the end of her closet she spotted the perfect dress. It was a short black dress, she grabbed the pair of heels and purse that matched, and then started to get ready for her date.

Raimundo was just finishing getting ready. Tonight was going to be a night that neither he nor Kimiko would ever forget. Hopefully it would be a happy night but that depended on Kimiko.

He had been waiting for the right moment to propose to Kimiko. He knew she was the one a long time ago. He just didn't know how to ask her or even where to ask her.

"Only two more hours until I ask her, then I'll either be happy or miserable" He glanced out of the window seeing Kimiko walk out of the vault holding the golden tiger claws. "I really hope it's the first one." He said walking out of the door.

Out side Kimiko was waiting for Raimundo to come. She pulls up the sleeve of her jacket to check her watch for the time. When she glanced back up she saw Rai, all ready to go.

"What took you so long?" She questioned as she pulled out the golden tiger claws.

"Just thinking." He replied. "Now can we get going, or else we will miss our reservations.

She called out golden tiger claws. Slashing the air and creating a purple vortex, they both jumped in and ended up in Paris. The city was lit up with bright lights against the night's sky.

Kimiko and Raimundo walked hand in hand to the restaurant, just looking in every direction of the city. They finally reached the restaurant after about ten minutes of sight seeing.

They quickly went in and told the reservation name then were seated. Raimundo pulled out Kimiko's chair. Once she sat down he pushed her back in then helped her take off her jacket. Revealing her dress, the black dress fit her perfectly.

After Kimiko was seated Raimundo sat down across the table from her. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. Now he knew he had picked the perfect night. The waiter came by to get their orders, and then left after the two of them were done. Their food came and another hour went.

The orchestra started to play 'Queen of Sheba', Raimundo asked Kimiko to dance and she accepted. After the song ended every one stopped. Rai bend down on his left knee and pulled out a small box from his jacket.

He took Kimiko's hand, took something out of the box and held it out in front of Kimiko's hand.

"Kimiko, will you marry me?"

* * *

A/n Ok sorry this chapter may be a little shorter than my others and really rushed. But I'm really mad at some random reviewers who just like to nit pick every little sentence of this story. When some one reviewed saying something about the first chapter that I didn't wasn't even true, really made me mad. And I'm still sour about one of my friends faking a friendship. So now thanks those that really random reviewers, this story is going to be cut shorter than what I planned. And now I may not have my sequel, I don' know about the sequel yet still deciding. But I wouldn't expect a new chapter for a while. And there's a pretty good chance that I'll skip around again, it's going to be the same way I did it in 'Red Roses' if any one has read that story. I want, no NEED to finish my other two stories, because I've been neglecting them really bad. For those nitpickers who are yelling at me for pretty much nothing. I originally was never going to have it rated 'M' but thanks to some one, I had to. And I still have one question. "Why are they even reading 'T' rated fanfics?" Well I'm done. I think I should spend the rest of June on DA; it's almost my one year anniversary! 


	18. Chapter 18

Hey every one I'm back! Now just put down the guns, knives, and pointy sticks. So I can explain why i've been gone for like...along time. The reason why I was gone for so long was because of writers block. Then this story didn't get as many hits as i expected. That and my newest story didn't either. Then there are the 'fake' friends issue, not in the mood to talk about it. And finally my stupid computer deleted my Microsoft Word. So now I must struggle to re-download it, please help me find a site to download it. So the chapters will be shorter that normal, because there is no word count. And no spell check, so all of you nitpickers can just shut up about my horrid spelling.

"SO will you marry me?" asked Raimundo still bent down on one knee. Sweat was starting to run down his face, from him being so nervous.

Kimiko's eyes glimmered at the sight of the ring. She jumped up from her chair and knocked Raimundo to land on his back. He tried to get up but Kimiko was pinning him down. She had a devious grin on her face. Raimundo knew she had something planned. She started to kiss him with so much passion. She knew what he liked, and knew how to keep him satisfied.

Raimundo broke away and looked at her. "So i'm taking that as a 'yes'...or" He pausedlooking down at the ground with a frow on his face, then looked back at her. Her grin quickly began to disappear. " Or a clever way to say 'no'."

Kimiko helped Raimundo back up to his seat, then sat down in her own. She looked down at her lap. Raimundo knew she was going to say no. But then she surprised him. She looked up revealing a smile.

"Yes, I would love to marry you." She said.

"YES!" Raimundo screamed. He jumped up and down in front of everyone in the resturant.

Theyboth started to kiss. Every one in the room was in 'awe'. Kimiko broke away and looked at Raimundo. "Umm rai I think your forgeting something." She said pointing to her ring finger.

"Oh yeah.UmmI can fix that." He slipped on the ringto her finger. When he was donehe looked up at her. "I love you."

"Forever and ever?" Kimikoasked. "Forever and ever and a day." He said. She lept up in tohis arms andgiggeled in joy.

* * *

A few months later... 

Kimiko waslooking out a of a window. There was a beautiful sun set out side of the temple. Every one at the temple was excited for the two. She still couldn't beleive her wedding was in a few months, two actually.

She felt a someone come in to the room. But was too busy day dreaming to even turn around to see who it was. She figured it was just Ana or Emily asking for her help in the wedding plans. She was starting to get a little sick of all of these endless details.

The figure started to walk closer to her. She turned around, but saw nothing. She went back to her sunset. "Oh I wish Icould just have one momentof peace."

"Shroud of Shadows." spoke the figure quietly.Then the figure picked Kimiko up bridal style and kissed her forehead. "Rai don't ever sneak upon me again."she giggled, then lightly punching his shoulder.

"Hey that hurt. Any ways a little bird told me that you wanted a few moments of peace." He smirked, then he summond his wind element and carried the both of them to one of the roof tops. Rai set Kimiko down by him, then he pulled out his ipod.

_I've given up on giving up slowly  
I'm blending in so you won't even know me  
Apart from this whole world that shares my fate.  
This one last pull that you mention  
It's my one last shot at redemption  
Cause I know to live you must give your life away. _

And I've been housing all this doubt  
and insecurity  
And I've been locked inside that house  
All the while you hold the key  
And I've been dying to get out  
And that might be the death of me.  
And even though there's no way of knowing  
Where to go  
I promise I'm goin because

Kimiko began to move her finger around Rai's chest. Just making some random pattern. Then she looked up at Raimundo, who was looking up at the night's sky.

There was no more sunset, just a dark sky starting to come out. Little stars were beginning to peak out of the dark blanket that was staring to cover the sky.

He looked into Kimiko's eyes. They reminded him of the stars. "Kimiko your eyes are so beautiful, just like the stars. The shimmer so brightly. In my mind."

_I gotta get out of here  
I'm stuck inside this rut that I feel into by mistake  
I gotta get out of here  
And I'm begging you, I'm begging you, I'm begging you to be my escape. _

I've given up on doing this alone now  
Guess I failed and I'm ready to be shown how  
You told me the way and now I'm tryin to get there

And this life sentence that I'm serving  
I admit that I'm every bit deserving  
But the beauty of grace is that it makes life not fair

"Remember no matter what. I love you. And no matter where I am or where you are I will always find my way back to you. Even if i'm good or evil, dead or alive." Raimundo spoke, as if he was trying to warn her.

Kimiko looked down and a tear drop fell from her face. Raimundotook her chin and slowly rose it up and said "Remember that I will always be with you."

They both started to kiss. Raimundo put his hands behind her, trying to support her and keep her from falling. She was almost crossing that fine line, and falling asleep.

_  
Cause I've been housing all this doubt  
and insecurity  
And I've been locked inside that house  
All the while you hold the key  
And I've been dying to get out  
And that might be the death of me.  
And even though there's no way of knowing  
Where to go  
I promise I'm goin because _

I gotta get out of here  
Cause I'm afraid that this complacency is something I can't shake (yeah)  
I gotta get out of here  
And I'm begging you, I'm begging you, I'm begging you to be my escape.

The two of them slowly broke away from their kiss. Kimiko rested her head on Rai's chest. Raimundo began to stroke her raven hair and wispered, "I love you."

_  
I am a hostage to my own humanity  
Self-detained and forced to live in this mess I've made  
And all I'm asking is for you to do what you can with me  
But I can't ask you to give what you already gave. _

Cause I've been housing all this doubt  
and insecurity  
And I've been locked inside that house  
All the while you hold the key  
And I've been dying to get out  
That might be the death of me.  
And even though there's no way of knowing  
Where to go  
I promise I'm goin because

"Forever and ever?" Kimiko asked quietly.

"Forever and ever my princesa." he said looking down at a sleeping Kimiko.

_I gotta get out of here  
I'm stuck inside this rut that I feel into by mistake  
I gotta get out of here  
And I'm begging you, I'm begging you, I'm begging you to be my escape. _

I fought you for so long I should have let you win  
(Oh how we regret those things we do)  
And all I was trying to do was save my own skin  
(But so were you)  
So were you

Raimundo carefully picked Kimiko up bridal style and carried her off to her room. He slowly laid her on her bed, trying to resist the urge to climb in to bed and sleep beside her. But he kissed her fore head, "Sweet dreams. Sweet dreams my sweet princesa."

A/n

First- Independence Day, Will Smith save us. And kick some Alien ass. Oh and you too Jeff I think his name is Jeff Something from Jurassic Park. Yeah i'm watching that movie right now, the aliens have just started to blow everything up.

Well anyways, I hope you liked my update. and i'm starting to use a little bit of portuguese. I bought a dictionary from a book store in washington, next time i'm buying a Japanesse one too. But if you see any spelling errors please don't tell me them, i've only got one voodoo doll and i'm saving that all I need is a peice of hair... But seriously people I don't like it when people point out multiple errors in my story.

And if you want to see what else i've been wroking on go to my profile. There I have my newest story 'A Haunting' and sory it's not a XS story it's a Shel orpunkystory. I hope you go and read all four chappies. I think it's good I have a few downloads.


	19. Chapter 19

Hey guys i'm back with chapter 19. I'm not sure if this will be short or not. I'm hopeing for at least 500 words. I wan t to thank the people that reveiwed for my last chapter. Even if it was one. I'll just have to wait and see, i mean there are like hundreds of RaiXkim fics out there. That's why i've been working on a few lesser known ones. Well let's start chapter 19.

* * *

Kimiko was running through a dimmly lit forest. Looking back only a few times to make sure no one was following her. Her breathing became a little more rapid as her speed rose up. Dropplets of sweat were beginning to pour off of her face. She looked up and saw some tree brances hanging above her, it woul dbe a great hidding spot. 

She gathered most off her energy and jumped up to the branches. Pausing only for a moment to catch her breath, she heard the sound of foot steps comming nearer and nearer. She knew she had to do something. Kimiko pulled herself up about 4 or 5 more branches. Then looked back down.

She saw Omi running past her tree hid away. He only paused for a moment when he heard the russle of leaves in a distance. Out popped a squrriel.An acorn landed in Omi's hand, he looked at it for a minute then started to run. Thesqurriel ran after him, yelling at him in his squrriel language. Then summoning more squirrels, by now a whole herd of squirrels were running after thw water dragon.

Kimiko began to laughto herself. And who wouldn't Omi getting chase by a herd of crazy squirrels. Now she waited for the next person to arrive. It was Clay. She remebered how he used to be. Eating almost everything in sight, but now he changed. He trained more harder and actually lose some weight and made him, well more hanDsom. Kimiko figured that's how he got Emily. But a kind hearted person did deserve a kind hearted person like her. They both had a great connection.

He continued on after Omi. Trying to help him stop the squirrels. Finally there was only one person left, Raimundo. He was usually just as carefree as his element. She decided to lean back on to the trunk of the tree. "Ha he'll never find me." She smirked. When she began to lean back, she didn't land of the tree instead she leaned on to...

* * *

"Hey Kim." 

"Raimundo don't do that to me." She said glaring at him. "Any ways what do you want now." She went back to her computer typing a message to Keiko.

"Well I was searching on the web and I found a new song." He said pulling out his ipod. "Do you want to go and listen to it?"

"Well..." She looked back to her computer. "Let me send this and i'll meet you in your room."

_" Well Keiko i've got to go.I think Raimundo asked me out on another date! Yes! Oh, I betterget going._

_xxxKimikoxxx_"

She sent the letter then walked out of her room. Raimundo was in there. "Ready?" "Ready" She said. He took her by the hand and led her out the door.

"Rai where are we going?" She questioned.

"You'll see. It's only a little bit further." He turned around and said to her. "Here."

It was the very same spot where he, Kimiko, Clay and Omi were right after Raimundo re-joined the Xiaolin side. The two of them sat against the tree watching the evening sky. This time he brought speakers for his ipod. he selected the song then set it in place. Pulled Kimiko by his side.

She laid her head on his shoulder.Then the music began to play.It wasn't Reliant K or the Veronicas, but Nickelback playing _'far away'_.

_This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

Raimundo looked at her, into her eyes. Knowing that he had made the right choice in who he wanted to marry.

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore  
_

He mouthed out 'I love you'to Kimiko.She blushed and said 'I love you, too' back at him. She leand in to kiss him.  
_On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

His hands ran up and down her back, as she pinned Rai up against the tree trunk. Holding his head she tried to get as much passion as he would give.

_So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know  
_

Slowly they broke away. She was sitting on his lap now, then she began to curl up in his lap. Nuzzeling her head in his chest, she began to play with hisrobes."Rai why did you pick that song?" She asked.

"Don't you remember what today is?" He asked lookingdown at hher then stroking her raven hair.She shook her head. Helaughed alittle and said, " Today is the day that I rejoined the temple, and rejoined your life."

_  
I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
_

A/n

Well that was a bit longer than I planned. Oh, and the first part is going to be used for later. Maybe 5 or 6 chapters from now. But I still can't beleive that this story has 19 chapters.And this story is going to end like in the 40's or maybe even50' so we are close to halfway done. Oh and remember to check out my newest story on my profile. I really like it. so far. I'm going to post all5 chapters by Friday.


	20. Chapter 20

Well here's chapter 20. I can't beleive i'll be in high scool in just a few more weeks. That means a new laptop for me.I know some people got confused with the begging of the last chapter. It was kind of a preveiw to this chapter,

* * *

Kimiko was running through a dimmly lit forest. Looking back only a few times to make sure no one was following her. Her breathing became a little more rapid as her speed rose up. Dropplets of sweat were beginning to pour off of her face. She looked up and saw some tree brances hanging above her, it woul dbe a great hidding spot. 

She gathered most off her energy and jumped up to the branches. Pausing only for a moment to catch her breath, she heard the sound of foot steps comming nearer and nearer. She knew she had to do something. Kimiko pulled herself up about 4 or 5 more branches. Then looked back down.

She saw Omi running past her tree hid away. He only paused for a moment when he heard the russle of leaves in a distance. Out popped a squrriel.An acorn landed in Omi's hand, he looked at it for a minute then started to run. Thesqurriel ran after him, yelling at him in his squrriel language. Then summoning more squirrels, by now a whole herd of squirrels were running after thw water dragon.

Kimiko began to laughto herself. And who wouldn't Omi getting chase by a herd of crazy squirrels. Now she waited for the next person to arrive. It was Clay. She remebered how he used to be. Eating almost everything in sight, but now he changed. He trained more harder and actually lose some weight and made him, well more hanDsom. Kimiko figured that's how he got Emily. But a kind hearted person did deserve a kind hearted person like her. They both had a great connection.

He continued on after Omi. Trying to help him stop the squirrels. Finally there was only one person left, Raimundo. He was usually just as carefree as his element. She decided to lean back on to the trunk of the tree. "Ha he'll never find me." She smirked. When she began to lean back, she didn't land of the tree instead she leaned on to Raimundo.

Shs gasped in shock, now leaning on to the tree branch. "Total de Ja Vu, moment." she said to herself as every thing she saw before started over again He gave his famous smirk then reached out to grab her hand. "You think you can get away from me this easily." . "No, but it work for a little bit." HE wrapped her in his arms, pressing heragainst his chest. Then holding on tightly, rai summondhis wind element and carried the both of them to saftyon the ground.

They started to walk out of the forest, to meet with Omi and Clay. "You know that was pretty sneaky." Rai said to kimiko. She looked up from the forest ground. "Really?" She asked with a smile on her face. "Of coarse."

"Wait your just saying that." Herhappiness turned in to anger. "No, i'm not just saying that. I mean you even fooled Omi. It's a little hard to fool that little dude." Rai wrapped his arm around her neck. "Thanks." Shegave him a little kiss on the check. Raimundo put his hand on it then looked at her. :"Is thatall I get?" Kimiko giggled, "What and spoil the fun now, i'msaving that fo rlater."

They werenow entering the temple training grounds where Clay was trying to de-tramanize Omi from the squirrels. "Hey guys. What hapened to Omi?" Raimundo asked. "So manysquirrels." Omi began to say. "The little feller got chased by a pack of squirrels."

"I see you found Kimiko first Raimundo. I thought you would." Master Fung said. Everyone looked at him, they all were full of confusion. "I don't get it, I justlistenedthe wind." Raimundo said."Follow me and I will explain." So the four dragons got up and followed MasterFung the scroll room.

* * *

A/n Well that's enough for today. I would write more but all of teh swimming wore me out. Well see you monday...maybe. BEcause my mom is useing my laptop be cause the family computer broke. 


	21. Chapter 21

Sorry this took so long. I've been very busy, and waiting for my new laptop. So heres your chappie.

* * *

The four of them walked in to the scroll room. Raimundo and Kimiko were toward the end of the group. Raimundo was still wondering what Master Fung was talking about when he said that he and Kimiko shared a 'bond'. He looked over at Kimiko, she was just the same as he was.

When they reached the scroll room. Master fung picked up a scroll from one of the shelves, and set it on the table. Everyone gathered around the table, anxious to find what secrets it hide. Dojo slid on to the table, in front of the scroll. Puton his reading glasses and adjusted them so.

Then he mumbled a bit to him selfthen spoke up. "I remember this. Long ago before you guys were born, your future's were all ready beingdecided." The four of them looked at each other.

"So let me get this straight." Raimundo said, questioning whatDojo said about them and the scroll. "That old scroll knows all of our furtures."

"Yep, who your going to marry,how many kids you'll have, all that good stuff." Every one was racing to see the scroll now. ButDojorolled it up partly and hide it behind them. Every one stopped right in their tracks and groaned. "Whoa, hold on there you can just look at it and change all of the stuff you don't like. It's not that simple."

Omi pushedRaimundo to the side of him and began to speak. "But why can't we." Dojo chuckled a bit and said, "Because your furtures aren't showed all at once. They reveal themselves one at a time."

He paused for a moment. "Take for example, Raimundo and Kimiko.Thousands of years ago people predicted that those two would be engaged to be married.And lookthey are." Kimiko stared down at her engagement ring, then looked back atDojo. "So what does this have to do with that bond thingy Master Fung was telling us about?

"It's very simple, you two are true lovers.You two can do almostanything together, and half teh time not even know it." Every one looked at Dojo. "What? It says right here in the scroll." He pointed out. "Oh and Raimundo It says something about you, Kimiko, pudding and wipped cream. Know idea what that is about?"

a/n

Shel: So this is just a little shorter than I usually write.

Chloe: Little! Try 380 words.

Shel: What? I was busy this whole time but at least you get your chappie.

Chloe: Remember to R&R


	22. Chapter 22

Shel: Well I will be writting short chapters but hopefully they are good quality ones. I'm only gettting a few minutes to work on them.

Chloe: Blah, blah. That's all you say. Get to the good stuff

Shel: What?

Chloe: Everyone is dying to know what you ment about the wipped cream and pudding

Shel: Oh, well an author never reveals her secrets.

(Chloe Stares at shel )

Shel: What?

Chloe: nothing...

Shel: Okay...I'm a bit scared now. But rally I wrote this chapter a long time ago, it was back when Kimiko and Raimundo were fighting. But you will find out your answer in a few more chapters, maybe monday, or friday if your lucky. But i'll have to get a lot of reveiws and then maybe.

Josh: On with the story.

Shel: Umm, josh. Yeah wrong story.

* * *

Raimundo and Kimiko were sitting under the stars, just talking about life. And what they heard about the scroll. Kimiko was resting in Raimundo's arms. They both were swinging on a hammock. "The stars look beautiful, don't they Kim?" Raimundo said looking up at the night sky. 

"Yeah, I would never see this back home in Tokyo. Living in a big city does have disadvantages." She said. "True." Raimundo replied as Kimiko got outof Rai's arms and laid next to him. The two were holding hands and swaying in the wind. "Rai?" He looked over at her.

"What do you think Dojo ment about us with wipped cream and pudding?" She said. He thought for a moment, "Ya know Kim I think i'll just wait and find out." He streached out his arms and yawned, " I hate to dwell on the furture." She laughed.

"You don't dwelling on anything except you." She said poking him. "Your forgetting some one." He replied. "Oh Mr. fuzz- I mean Ninja Fred." He got out of the hammock and walked over to kimiko."Nope, it's you." He lifted her up into her arms and carried her up bridal style to her room.

* * *

Meanwhile Dojo was still awake in the scroll room. looking over that sacred future telling scroll. 

"Hmph, there's gotta be something else here." He said looking down at it with a more closely. Dojo leaned back and sighed, "Well nothing. I swear I feel something is going to happen." Just at that moment Dojo fell out of his chair, hitting a large stack of scrolls.

Dojo was buried under a mound of scrolls. Some if not mostwere now open and struwed about, but there was still one left on that shelf that most of the scrolls came from.Dojo groaned as he found his way out of the mound of scrolls he was buried under.

As he was comming out the scroll on the shelf began to sway back and forth. Dojo looked up at it praying it wouldn't fall. It stopped for a moment then fell right smack on Dojo's head. Causing a huge bump on Dojo's head.

"Stupid scroll." Dojo said as he kicked it against a wall. It bounced off the wall and hit Dojo again. He srung up and finally opened the scroll.

It began to glow, Dojo looked in it and began to read to himself. It was something that Dashi had written a long time ago. It was a warning about Wuya. Slowly the room started to fill with a mist, Dojo was too busy reading the scroll to even notice.

"One thing Grand Masters should have learned. Spelling and handwritting." He said. He rolle dthe scroll back up and was about toleave the room. "It's late and i'm tried, i'll read it in the morning." He yawned.

Dojo still had his eyes closed while he was trying to leave the room. He was almost out before he bumped in to something. "Ouch, who put this he-" He looked up. "Whoa, your...but i thought your were...and now your..." Dojo be gan to studder as he looke dup at Grand Master Dashi standing in his way.

"Hey Dojo nice to see you too. How ya been." He greeted. He picked up Dojo in his hand and brought him up to eye level. Dojo quickly hugged him, "So what brings you here?"Asked Dojo now confused

"Well I came to warn you."Dashi said puttingDojo on a table.

"About what?"

Dashi sat down in a chair, "It's about the chosen ones." He said in a serious tone of voice.

"And what about them. Besides thefact that they are growing up so fast." He said putting of a hankerchif, and blowing his nose.

"No, that they can never join Wuya." He said.

"Well your a little late i'm affraid." Dojo said trying to clean up somescrolls. " One of them has already joined Wuya."

A worried look was now drawn on Dahsi's face.Heput his hand on the scrolls that Dojo was putting away, forcing him to answer. "For how long?"

"I don't know maybe a few days. He really doesn't like to talk about it."

"Does he have nighmares?" Dashi asked looking very concerned.

"I'm not sure. Wait I think I remember Kimiko, his girl friend now furture wife, told me something. He'll wake up in the middle of the night just terrified to death."

"Does he see things in the shadows?" Dashi asked now even more worried.

"I don't know. I don't like getting all personal about people." Dojo saidnow finishedcleaning the room."But we can go and ask him.Just wait here i'll get him."

Dojo left the room and headed for the dormatories.Every one was sound asleep. "Damn I forgot the ice water." Dojo ran back to the kitchenand got a bucket and the Orb of Tornami. He fille dthe bucket full ofvery cold water and went back to teh rooms.

Raimundos doorwas open alost all the way.Dojo crawled right in, and poured teh bucket on him. "Ah!"He screamed falling out of bed. "Dojo what was that for? I was having a really gooddream." "Yeah yeah I betchadid.Now come and follow me i want youto meet some one." Dojo and Raimundo walked into the scroll room where Dashi was.Dashi was standing in the room reading one of the scrolls.

"You know most of the scroll writers really should have learned spelling." Dashi chuckled putting the scrollaway. "Now who's this?"

"Rai..Rai...Raimundo." He studdered. Hehad heard and learned so much about Dashiand thought he was dead. But how can that be if he is standing right here, in this very room.

"Now which chosen one ar you?"

Raimundo gulped, "The dragon of wind."

"Ah yes. Fine and tricky element. So you must be the reble who joined Wuya." Raimundo nodded, "yes sir."

Now tell me are you having terrifing nightmares?" Raimundo thought about it. "Yeah, how did you know?"

"Are you also seeing things in the middle of know where, like in the darkness?"

Raimundo remembered back to when him and kimiko were on vacation in Brazil. "Well I think so. I was at my house back in Brazil and I think something was about to atack me."

Dashi put his arms on Raimundo's shoulder. "Raimudo, you are going to do those things in your dreams. That thing that atacked you, is now in you. It was sent by Wuya."

Raimundo stepped back, "Your lying I would never hurt my friends, and i would neve rhurt Kimiko. And besides how can Wuya do that, we killed her. She's dead and has been dead for years."

"You havegot to beleive me.When you joined her she used her magic to make sure that you never leave. At least with out a price. I know thateven though you are no longer withhershe still has power over you.." Dashi paused and looked Raimundo in the eye. "You can't stop this furture fromhappening, but you can change it."

Tears were running down Raimundo's face as he remembered the horror on the faces of his dead friends. "How can i change it?"

"Just lisen to the wind. That's the only way I can talk to you." Dashi got up and turned to Dojo. "I must be off.." And with that Dashi disappeared.

* * *

Shel: Finally i'm done.

Chole: So what now. Rai's gonna kill some people. Sounds like amittyvill horror.

Shel: You know it does, it really does.

Chole: Tell us about the wipped cream!

Shel: You'll find out. It's that simple.But if I get like 7 reveiws i'll post the chappter friday or monday. If not then wendsday. Why the wait, well it's not typed yet.

Chole: Well R&R.


	23. Chapter 23

Shel: Oh Chloe I have a surprise for you!

(Chloe runs in and jums up and down)

Chloe: Really, what is it? What is it?

Shel: Oh it's just someone...

Chloe: Is it-

Shel: No, he's hiding with Jiggy. It's some one new. And it's someone you just met.

(Josh walks in)

Shel: It's JOSH!

Chloe: Wait Who?

Shel: Why don't you go and get to know each other. And don't worry about the disclaiming job, i'll take care of it.

Shel: Well on with the story!

* * *

"Whoa" Dojo said now just realizing what happened. Raimundo was also still shocked from what Dashi said. Henever knew that he visited by a ghost, find out what his nighmares ment, find out that he is going to become amass murderer, and still be in Wuya's control. 

"What the hell. I know i've do some stupid things in the past and I know I may do some more in the furture. But still this is a little more thanI can handle." Raimundo said thinking over what Dashi had told him.

"So I tell the others?" Dojo said wlking towards the door.

"No, I'll tell them later." Raimundo walked out of the scroll room yawning and went straight to his bedroom.

"Hmph, I doubt he'll tell them." Dojo said putting away scrolls.

"Don't be too sure. I think Raimund will tell the others when he is ready." Master Fung walked in to the room.

"So you heard the whole thing?" Dojo asked.

"Yes, I'm affraid I saw this comming. But let us talk about this in the morning." Master Fung walked to out the room.

Now every one in the temple was fast asleep, but one person was up. It was Raimundo, tossing and turning in bed thinking of what Dashi said. He got out of his room and walked over to Kimiko's door. He slowly opened the door, waking Kimikoup.

She rubbed her eyes open, " Rai what are you doing here? Don't you have your own bed?"

He walke dover to teh edge of her bed and put his arms around her. "Yeah but it doesn't have you in it yet."

"Aw, but you still didn't answer my first question." Kimiko said putting her hands on her hips.

"I couldn't sleep. So I was thinking, could I sleep with you?"

Kimikothought for a moment. "Sure." She opened the covers to the other side ofthe bed. Raimundo quickly got in to bed and laid right next to her. Kissed her on the lips good night.

* * *

Meanwhile... 

An evil thought to be dead was comming back to life.Two figures were seen moving around in the shadows of the night. They looked about 17 18-ish, on was a male and the other a female. The male had spiky hair and a large trench coat with a back pack and goggles. The Female was wearing a cat like suit.

"Whould you hurry up!" Called out the boy.

"You know you could try and carriung this stuff Jack." Hissed katnappe.

"Who's thegenius here?" Jack said posing.

"Me,Youcan't even tell time."Yelled Katnappe as she handed him the bag that she had carried up the mountian.

"I just have trouble telling the little hand from the big hand that's all." Wined Jack.

Katnappe ignored him.They both walked down the rest of the path with Jack wimpering ever second. Katnappe started to get further ahead of Jack, or was Jack just getting further behaid her. Either wayJack was starting to getmore and more scared as each second past.

The owls started to hoot in the trees and even swope down from their leafy homes, right near Jack. He started to panic a litttle. So hetried to catch up with Katnappe. He was mid-way when a little creature ran in front of him, he froze thensprinted the whole way too her.By the end of his run he was in Katnappe's arms.

"What are you doing?" Katnappe yellled, then dropedJack on the ground like a sack of patatos.

"Umm well...it was dark." Jack said still trying to hold back the tears from his fall.

"Never mind let's just keep moving." Katnappe said storming off.

"You know your kinda cute when your angery." Jack said sweetly to her, she just scoffed. "We have a mission now lets get going." She said blankly.

* * *

Shel: Yeah I know it's short but...umm but...but I don't know I need my muse. 

(opens closet)

Shel: So how was your stay in a closet?

Chloe: It was ok...I guess.

Josh: I loved it can we do it again?

Shel: Sure I have another one planned. But first can you guys help me i'm not a one person show here.

Both: Right.

Chloe: -singingly- Kim and Rai are sleeping togther again.

Josh: -singingly- And Jack loves Katnappe.

(Shel and Chloe stare at Josh )

Shel: Whoa you can sing. Wait, must write that down...

Chloe: Remember to R&R


	24. Chapter 24

Shel: Were almost to the chapter that people are waiting for, I think it's like 2, 3 or 4 chapters away.

Chloe: Then what.

Shel: Then people find out what I was talking about a few chapters ago...

Josh: And..

Shel: Oh yeah your chapter is comming soon on your story.

Chloe:What? He get's his own Story!

Shel: Don't worry you'll get one soon.

Josh: Will Chloebe in my story?

Shel:I think so...

Josh: Are we going to b-

Shel: Maybe...Now go leave for your picnic

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Jack wined.

Katnappe stopped and scoffed at Jack."Well if you jurry we will be there sooner."

"I can't help it that i'm affraid of the dark." He said clutching on to Katnappe. She threw him off of her arm. "I can't beleive that an 18 year old can still be affraid of the dark?"

He rubbed the dirt off of his coat. "It just so happends thati'm a very sensative person." Jack proclaimed to her.

Katnappe continued to walk farther ahead. They still had a long ways to go before they reached their destination, and with Jack being Jack it was going to take much longer than they thought.

"Oh now I get it your giving me the cold shoulder, right? Well fine if your going to be like that then...then.." Jack studdered, Katnappe stopped and started to get angry at Jack.

"Then you'll what? Hmm, send your stupid robots on me? Just face it your not as tough as you think." She paused. "I know your trying to impress me, but..."

"But what?" JAck said sounding interrested.

"Never mind let's get going." She said quickly.

"Some one's avoiding the subject." Jack sang.

"No i'm not." Katnappe said looking at her map. "We turn up here at this next bush."

"Just tell me why your avoiding me?" Jack said right up in her face.

"Well.. ummm...I...umm" Katnappe uttered.

* * *

**Mean while...**

It was still the early hours of the morning. So naturally every on was asleep. Every one except Raimundo and Dojo didn't have a clue about what was going to happen in a few months. Raimundo was still very shook up about the whole thing. First he sees aghost then he finds out what his nightmares mean and to top it all off he ends up killing his girlfriend.

he didn't worry about her now, he knew she was safely in his arms. He stroked her raven hair and porcelian face with his hand. He could hear her soft breathing. Rai just thought 'how could he kill some one that was so dear to him. So me one that brought his so much joy. Some one like the woman sleeping in front of him.' He sighed knowing that it was going to be him doing all of that and more.

"What are you thinking about?" Asked a quiet voice.

Raimundo turned next to him and found Kimiko lying awake.

"So what are you thinking about this late at night?" Kimiko asked agian.

"Just stuff." Raimundo replied.

"What kinda 'stuff' are you thinking about?" She said making little quotation marks with her fingers on the word stuff.

"Oh you know life and crap."

"Really would you like to share with me what our thinking about." Kimiko said in a little voice.

"You really wouldn't be interested."Explained Raimundo."Why don't you go back to sleep?" He insisted.

"No." Kimiko protested. "Your in my room and in my bed so you follow my rules. One of the rules is you listen to me. Are we clear?"

Raimundo didn't respond. "I said Are we clear?"

"Yeah sure."Hesaid dully.He had his head down in depression. Kimiko now saw he wasn't messingaround like normal. He was actually being serious for once. And this had to be very serious for him to act thisway.

"You know Rai you don't have to tell me. But if you ever want to talki'll be here waiting." She said trying to cheer him up a bit.

A small smile grew on Raimundo's face. "How abot we get some sleep?" Raimundo insisted.

The two of them quickly fell asleep in each other's arms. Raimundo still had know idea what Kimiko was planning for him. But then Kimiko didn't know what Raimunod was hiding from her.

* * *

Shel: I know another short chappter. Damn you writers block shakes fist

Chloe: Want some Kuchen?

Shel: No, that stufftastesuncooked

Josh: Fine, we'll have the rest.

Shel: Remember to R&R


	25. author note

hello um yeah i knowi haven't been on for a long time.

I'm haveing trouble figuring out what the next chapter is going to be. Hopefully the next chapter will be posted be for holloween. If not then ummm no guns.

And anouth thing i've said this like a million times but **I DON'T HAVE FRIKKEN MICROSOFT WORD** so** I CAN'T DO FRIKKEN SPELL CHECK**. I got anouter reveiw saying that...don't you read my author notes? But hope fully that won't last for long I thinkI can use my school laptop that DOES have word and just type teh chappise between classes.


End file.
